Jaune's Dirty Secret
by HTTR
Summary: What happens when Jaune is forced to work for Roman as a spy in beacon? What happens when Jaune starts to fall for a petite multi colored psycho path. Jaune x Neo. Rated M for Sexual Moments, Swearing, and Gore. (Canceled For Now)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is my first updated chapter! Sorry it took so long, I had to have a surgery which took basically a whole week… I'm just babbling, let's go!**

Jaune Arc was called many things, dweeb, white boy, fag… But he was never called the thing he wanted to be ever since he was little, a hunter. You see when living in a family of 7 over achieving sisters expectations can be high, and Jaune couldn't reach any level like them.

Even though Jaune trained his ass off he still couldn't fight off a bully even if his life was on the line. Sure he had some muscle but he didn't even know a single thing about fighting. He tried going to his sisters but all they did was beat the shit out of him and thought that was enough.

Now Jaune is backed up against a wall, he has no chance of making it into any schools and his dream might poof into dust… That is until he met a orange haired man.

Jaune walked into the abandoned warehouse, or so it seemed from the outside. Really if you look in the inside it could be considered quite the mansion. Sure there were boxes of weapons, heavy duty guards, and some drugs but Jaune had to admit that the place looked nice.

He entered a room with Roman sitting on the other side reading a newspaper. "Jaune my boy! How are you? Did the fake transcripts work?" Roman threw the newspaper onto the floor and gestured to a couch. Jaune sat down and looked up at Roman.

"I mean, it seemed to go alright. No one seemed suspicious." Roman nodded towards Jaune.

"I see, well then why did you come here and request an appointment?"

Jaune scratched his head without knowing how to put it in the right way, "I guess it's two things really, you see you never really told me what the payment was for the transcripts and I don't know if I am skilled enough to be in a school like Beacon." Roman nodded at the questions and looked at his desk.

"I'll tell you the payment right now, you see I have an employer. This employer needs you to be a little spy for us. We need you to get close to a certain someone, the person is Pyrrha nikos. The fighting thing… Wait a second." Roman got up and pulled out his scroll typing into it.

A small girl appeared out of nowhere surprising Jaune. The girl had pink and brown hair with bits of white here and there, and he eyes were the same color as her hair as well. Her outfit was a short jacket that cut under her breast, the jacket had pink ruffles at the end of the sleeves. She wore loose brown pants with belts holding her said pants up. She was holding onto a pink umbrella, looking at the umbrella Jaune noticed that she was wearing leather gloves. As she walked the room was filled with the clinks from the girl's stiletto boots.

"Alright finally, Jaune this is Neo. Neo this is Jaune. Say hi." Neo did a quick overlook at Jaune and a devious smile came up. She pulled out her scroll and started typing into it, Roman then looked at his scroll and sighed, "No you can't show him around town. I need him to not go crazy."

Neo rolled her eyes and hopped to another door before Roman could say another word. "So… Is there a reason she can't talk?" Jaune looked towards Roman then stared at the doorway where the multi colored girl walked into.

"Yeah she's a mute, found her that way. Listen, she is the best fighter I got and maybe if I'm lucky she can rub some of her talent off on you." Neo walked back inside the room with a large bowl of ice cream. "Anyway, this order is for both of you." Neo gave Roman a look of curiosity. "Neo… I need you to watch over Jaune and give him lessons on fighting."

She responded with a pout and rolled her eyes. "I know you hate boring missions but do it for me. Now do me a favor and beat the shit out of Jaune." Neo's face switched to a dangerous smile.

"Wait did you say beat the shit?" Jaune looked at Roman then Neo. Shit.

Neo carefully put down her ice cream bowl and sprung into action with a flying kick. Jaune ducked and dive rolled away trying to keep an eye on the girl. "Roman what the fuck!?" Neo ran towards Jaune and did a low kick tripping him onto the ground.

"Don't worry kid, I just want to see how well you can put up a fight." Neo tried to finish the fight with a kick to the ground, but Jaune was just able to roll over out of the way. She then proceeded to keep up kicks from left to right every second she kept her cocky smile.

It only took another minute before Jaune was left on the ground groaning in pain. "I think I broke something." was all that Jaune could even muster.

"Oh don't be a pussy, your aura should heal you up in no time." Jaune ignored Roman's remarks and laid on the ground in a curled up position. "Kid just use yeah aura to heal up, shouldn't be that bad… Wait, you haven't unlocked it have you?"

Jaune tried to move but gave up only to look up at Roman, "Listen Roman, I don't know what the hell aura is and I definitely don't have it unlocked.". Roman laughed and helped Jaune up to his feet.

"Alright buddy, just put yeah hand and alright. For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release thy soul, and by thy shoulder protect thee. Well look at that, this kid got a shit ton of aura that is for sure. And done, your aura is unlocked. I suggest you go hit up a book about semblance and shit." Roman walked back to his chair and went to reading the newspaper again.

"Is um… Is that it? You aren't going to tell me anything else?" Jaune looked at Roman to just get silence. "Alright, thanks for the tips… Bye" Jaune headed out the room to be stopped. He turned around to see Neo pointing towards Roman.

"Kid, I am not gonna lie… If you do somehow get caught you will say nothing, if you do you won't live long. Neo will contact you soon." Roman made a hand gesture that was followed by the guards escorting Jaune out of the warehouse.

Before he could leave though one of the guards stopped him, "Listen, this is some dangerous shit you're getting yourself into. I feel bad so stay safe." Jaune took the advice and left the warehouse.

 _What the fuck did I get myself into?_

 **A/N: So that was my first redo of the first chapter. I am going to be working on the second chapter asap. Hope you guys don't mind my whole redo, signing out The Retard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: So I hope you enjoy this Ch**

Jaune was getting more and more tedious waiting for initiation, what am I gonna do!? What if I have to kill a bunch of grimm!? I can't do that… As the new students were called Jaune accepted his fate and headed to where the new students were supposed to go. Jaune felt even more un ready when he learned that they were gonna get thrown off a cliff. A FUCKING CLIFF!? What do they expect us to be!? SUPERHEROES!? Jaune tried his best to get the headmaster to let him climb down but to no avail, while he was yammering he soon flung off the cliff and screamed as he free falled.

All of a sudden he felt as though he stopped free falling and was floating down. Opening his eyes in fear he saw that Neo was holding onto him and had used her umbrella to slowly float them down. Before Jaune could question Neo onto why she was doing this she handed him a piece of paper that read: **Roman here, I told Neo to watch you and to make sure you don't get killed yet.** Jaune showed so much relief but that all went away when Neo dropped him and he freefall for about 20 feet hitting the ground hard.

"OW!" Jaune yelled as he rubbed his back, Neo then slowly floated down and elegantly closed her umbrella with a evil smirk enjoying the mission so far. Jaune then asked Neo, "Can't people see you?" Neo then silently laughed and waved him off. Apparently Neo had some sort of illusion semblance cause in a flash she was invisible to Jaune, he then made a small oh sound and got up. Taking out his compass he tried to remember what the headmaster said, 'Now remember, you will be launched and when you get to the ground head southwest till you get to the relic area. There you will take a relic and head south to get to the pickup zone.'.

Jaune then followed the compass and headed southwest not really paying attention to his surrounding, if only he did he wouldn't have tripped and fall all the way down a small hill. He slowly rubbed his head from pain and got back up, Jaune then went back to looking at the compass which was now broke. "Great, now I can only wonder hoping I can find this stupid relic place." Jaune complained.

God what a complete moron, Neo thought as she watched the idiot walk in circles. She then decided to help the idiot by taking out a compass she had and throwing it to where Jaune was. Jaune then grabbed the compass and started to finally head southwest. She was getting bored again and started to think what type of ice cream she was gonna force Jaune to buy her. Maybe chocolate mint chip, oh no orea, no wait… Neo thought until she heard yelling. Looking down she saw Jaune running from 2 ursa. She hopped over and quickly killed both Grimm and with her semblance made it look like he did it himself. God damn it this guy sure is a wimp she thought as she watched the boy slowly pant.

God damn it how am I supposed to do this? Jaune thought to himself as he sat down to catch his breath. After a few minutes he got back up and started to walk over to where the relics were, about an hour of walking he finally got there but to his surprise all the relics were missing panicking Jaune looked around for a relic and when he finally gave up he just grabbed a rock and hoped they would count it.

Luckily Jaune didn't run into any grimm and was able to meet up with everyone, when he finally got there though everyone seemed bored. The second he got into eyesight everyone sighed with relief. "Finally, dude we have all been waiting for like an hour. Everyone thought you were dead" some random guy said patting Jaune on the back and pushing him onto the bullhead. Jaune felt relieved that he didn't have to be in that forest anymore and now was safe in a ship filled with actually trained students.

 **Time Skip 3 Hours**

Jaune was about to eat dinner at the mess hall when all of a sudden his scroll went off, apparently the headmaster needed to see him.

As Jaune opened the door he was greeted by the headmaster and was offered coffee, Jaune thought it was weird to have coffee this late and said he was fine.

"Listen the main reason I needed you here is because we had a certain problem with the system. You see our computers read there was an even amount of new students joining this year but when we checked there was one person who was gonna get left out. That is why there weren't any relics left when you got to the relic station. Basically we can't add you to any team so Ms. Goodwitch and I have decided to make you a support huntsman. You will basically have regular classes and training but when it comes to missions and team exercises you will be placed with a random team.". Jaune didn't know what to say but kept a blank expression, when headmaster Ozpin asked if he was ok with this Jaune just nodded and left the office.

then proceeded to lead Jaune to what he learned was his room. Usually students share a room for 4 but Jaune got a single was a small bedroom a little bit bigger than an average office, a door that lead to the bathroom, and a very small kitchen. Jaune asked why there was a small kitchen and she replied, "This is supposed to be a room for staff such as cooks, janitors, ect. but since this room was empty we decided to give it to you.". Jaune was happy though, his biggest concern about roommates were sharing everything, he wasn't a germ freak but thinking of sharing the same toilet, shower, and having basically no privacy made him feel insecure.

Jaune did wish there was a bit more room but he thought size was a good trade off for privacy. The first thing Jaune did was put his clothes in the closet that was next to the bed, he then checked the fridge seeing it empty made him hungry.

Jaune then got up and headed towards the cafeteria where he thought he could get a quick bite to eat since he hasn't eaten in the past 4 hours.

After a well earned meal Jaune headed back to his dorm to get some R & R, what he wasn't expecting was someone being inside his room. Who ever it was they were using his shower, Jaune got tense and quickly found his sword that was leaned against his bed.

Slowly Jaune got to the bathroom door, within seconds he busted it open telling whoever it was to get the fuck out. Jaune soon regretted that decision because the second he looked up he saw Neo butt naked in the shower. Jaune yelled and tripped over Neo's umbrella falling to the ground, after hearing the water turn off Neo hopped out with a towel on her about to beat the shit out of Jaune.

After Jaune's beating was over Neo went and fixed her hair while closing the bathroom shut. Jaune moaned holding his crotch area trying to sooth his lower sword, after a few minutes Neo opened the door all dressed up and looked at Jaune still on the floor moaning. Neo then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something, as the paper flew to the ground Jaune read it: **Stop being a little bitch.** Jaune then just moaned some more but quickly got up when Neo threatened to smash his head next.

For about a minute or so there was complete silence in the room, Jaune broke it by asking "Why the hell were you taking a shower Neo?". She took another piece of paper and wrote: **Because I felt like having a hot shower.** This confused Jaune quite so, does she not have hot water where she lives? He then shrugged it off and told Neo that she can go bug someone else, he was gonna lie down and get some sleep.

As Jaune slowly fell asleep he then felt a huge hit to his back as he fell off the bed. Getting up immediately Jaune looked to see Neo in his bed laying like a octopus covering up the whole bed. "Oh come on Neo, don't you have your own room?" Jaune asked, Neo then wrote another note that said: **This bed is more comfy than mine, if you want to try and kick me out I dare you.** Jaune gulped and then got an extra pillow and blanket. He then laid on the floor slowly drifting to sleep.

 _ **Author's notes: Hey everyone, I am so glad that I was about to get this done so fast. I am also happy I was about to get this to 1.5K word instead of my original promise of 1K-1.3K. Hope everyone likes the story so far, BTW I think I know who I am gonna majorly ship in this story**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I am redoing all my chapters and fixing any error I see.**_

Jaune woke up with a sore on his back. As he got up he was reminded why he was on the floor, Neo sleeping soundly almost made her seem like a cute girl. Maybe if Neo were to show a caring side he might actually like her.

Jaune grabbed his favorite hoodie and some books and headed towards his first class. It was a class about Grimm but Jaune honestly didn't care much, he was still tired from not getting much good sleep so he quickly took a power nap. He then woke up seeing a beautiful girl with white hair fighting a grimm.

After the match was over with the white hair girl winning the class was then dismissed. Jaune then headed to history class. History was boring like all of his classes so far but at least the person next to him was friendly.

"So Yang, how is school so far?" Jaune asked, Yang replied with an eh hand gesture and asked, "So how come you ain't in no team? Did no one want you?". Jaune took the blow to his heart but answered "Actually they had this glitch in the system, since I am the odd one out I am gonna be a support student. Tagging along with groups whenever there is a team activity."

The conversation lasted for 6 more minutes before Professor Oobleck yelled out, "Mr. Arc and Ms. Long, care to tell us about your conversation?" Jaune replied with a no and they both went quiet for the rest of the class.

After a few more classes school was over for the day and since it was Friday most students went out with friends, sadly Jaune didn't have any friends so he was about to head back to his room when Yang asked, "Want to join me and team RWBY? We are heading to this nightclub.". Jaune excitingly said yes and told Yang he just needed to grab something.

Jaune ran over to his room and opened the door to see Neo eating ice cream and watching some video off his computer, Jaune didn't even ask and told Neo, "Hey neo I am heading out with friends so please don't do anything.". She was a bit curious as to where he was going and as Jaune left Neo was right behind him.

"Hey Yang." Jaune greeted to his friend, Yang then said, "Guys this is Jaune, Jaune this is Ruby, Blake, and Weiss.". Everyone said hi and greeted Jaune to the group. Ruby then asked Jaune "Who is the small girl behind you Jaune?"

At first jaune was confused but when he turned around Neo was right behind all dressed up reading to have some fun. "Oh her… Um she is just an old friend, her name is Neo" Jaune explained hoping they believed his lie. They did of course, Ruby was asking some questions though and was the most curious of the bunch about this Neo girl.

When ruby finally stopped asking questions Jaune whispered to Neo "Why are you here?" Neo then gave Jaune her infamous sly grin and typed on her scroll: **I am bored in that room and Roman doesn't need me to do a job. Maybe I can get you something tonight ;).** Jaune blushed at the last part of it and told Neo, "You better not ruin this night for me, I finally made friends with some cool people so don't embarrass me." Neo then nodded.

As Yang burst open the door yelling, "BOYS! Guess who!" everyone looked at Yang and her group but they all went back to doing their thing. Yang then brought her (well what she called her possy) towards the bar, Yang ordered a drink and so did everyone else. To Jaune's surprise everyone ordered an alcoholic drink except Ruby who just ordered milk. Jaune didn't really drink much but he wanted to fit in so he ordered a beer, Neo ordered herself a red wine ice cream float which was a drink that had vanilla ice cream mixed with some red wine.

Jaune honestly didn't really dig the whole nightclub scene, the music was too loud, everyone was either drunk or high on some drug, the lights were annoying, honestly Jaune could go on and on but he decided to try out getting drunk. He wasn't the only one who wanted to get tipsy though, as Neo was also slamming drinks. She wanted to try every single ice cream cocktail that was on the menu.

After some time Yang got "her possy" together and they started to head back to Beacon. While Yang, Ruby, Black, and Weiss were fine Jaune and Neo were the ones who were drunker than an irish drunk who won a thousand dollar lottery ticket.

Jaune wasn't use to drinking so after around 4 beers he was quite tipsy, Neo on the other hand could hold a few drinks but after they 8th ice cream cocktail she was out of it. Jaune was rambling about something while Neo just basically had Yang carry her ragdoll style.

"Jeez this is the last time I ask you guys to join us to drinking." Yang said while carrying Neo.

By the time they got to the dorms Jaune was just sober enough to take Neo and head back to his room. Luckily for the two of them aura can help with alcohol so the effects were starting to wear off.

 **Warning Lemon Ahead. Why Lemon Ahead? Cause When I Think of Teens and Alcohol There Is Usually Sex.**

Jaune dropped Neo on the bed she wasn't out cold but definitely wasn't sober, it must have been the beer talking cause all of a sudden Jaune felt flourished looking at Neo. Neo must have felt something too because within seconds Jaune was on top of Neo.

They looked at each other not 100% sure what to do but Neo started it with a big wet kiss. She had surprised Jaune with the kiss and was able to get her tongue in Jaune's mouth. He tongue slowly explored Jaune's mouth going in circles, they broke the kiss and took a breath. Neo then felt Jaune's sword poke her thigh, she made her infamous grin grabbing Jaune's meatstick.

Jaune gave a slight moan as Neo slowly rubbed his meatstick, she then took off her shirt showing her bra. Neo grabbed Jaune's hand and brought it up to her bra, as Jaune played with Neo's soft breast they started kissing again. This time it was Jaunes turn to enter Neo mouth with his tongue. As they did they both quietly moaned in each others mouth.

Neo unzipped Jaune's pants and took out his meatstick that was starting to twitch a little. Seeing this made Neo smile playing with it even more. As Neo kept up with the hand job Jaune took off Neo's bra and started to play with her now erect nipples, sucking on one nipple and pinching the other made Neo moan in delight. Due to her being a mute though no sound came out but a soft breath.

Jaune then started playing with Neo's pussy causing it to soak wet. While Jaune still playing with Neo's pussy she started to kiss Jaune's neck roughly. Jaune started to moan even more and after a few minutes of this process Jaune finally came. He sent all of his milk (? mhm) all over Neo's legs, at this point she herself came spilling all her love juice on the bed. They both slowly fell asleep ending the night with a smile.

 _ **Author Note: The second I noticed the word count had hit 1.3K I tried to figure out how to wrap this all up in a nice little bow. I can feel my innocence slowly dying and my dignity eroding to dust. I feel ashamed… Oh and thanks for all the views, this seems to be my most popular series yet!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Can I just thank everyone for all the views? As I am writing this CH I already have 700 views which really means a lot. Thanks everyone and I hope you like this CH.**

Jaune woke up to be greeted by a massive headache. As he turned to get into a more comfortable spot he noticed Neo sleeping next to him, at first he didn't think about it till he looked down shocked to that Neo was naked from the waist up. Panicking Jaune tried to get up hoping he could make it to the door. At this point Neo woke up dazed, she looked at Jaune with his penus out and looked down to see that her shirt and bra was missing.

Immediately Neo blushed, she jumped out of the bed and roundhouse kick Jaune right in the side of the head where the ear was. He then fell to the ground with a loud thud and quickly went into the fetal position trying to absorb every hit with his back.

After what seemed like 10 minutes Neo quickly ran into the bathroom and started a shower, but this time she made sure to lock the door. Jaune on the other hand was dead inside and outside as he could feel his soul slowly leaving his body.

By the time Neo was done with her shower Jaune was already out of the room heading straight for the men locker room knowing that there was a public shower there. As Jaune took his shower he could feel all the kicks slowly wash away, he then heard laughter and knew it was none other than Cardin Winchester and his possy.

"What up Jauney boy?" Cardin then proceeded to hit Jaune in the head multiple times.

"Quit it."

"Make me."

Jaune then punched Cardin in the nose breaking it, as Cardin hit the floor his "possy tried to attack but after some training lessons with Neo made him better at fighting. He then quickly dodged a punch from Sky and kneed him in the stomach. Jaune did feel awkward fighting butt naked but he needed to get the guys to stop bothering him. With 2 teammates down Russel and Dove quickly picked up their fallen members and ran out the locker room.

As Jaune got out of the locker room he headed straight for the cafeteria to get some breakfast and maybe something for his hangover.

Jaune got some chicken noodle soup, coffee, and an energy drink called DUST ATTAX! He sat down next to team RWBY and ate his meal. Even though Jaune rarely drank his 7 older sisters always needed help after a girls night out or a party, so he knew how to help a hangover. Jaune then wanted to tell team RWBY about what happened buy decided not to incase they got creeped out.

Jaune got a text message that read: **Hey Jaune it is me Roman, I need you to do me a favor right now. I need you to head into town and check out this joint I am thinking of taking over.** Jaune sighed hoping he could have a peaceful day but he quickly finished his meal and headed to the closest bullhead that was flying into the city. Jaune was still waiting for Roman to tell him to spy on this Pyrrah girl.

Before the bullhead flew off Neo quickly hopped on looking at Jaune. Jaune didn't feel like looking her into the eyes so he just looked away with his face turning red. Jaune then got a text message from Neo that read: **You ever tell anyone about what happen and I swear to god the last thing you will remember is me cutting your dick off.** To this sentence Jaune gulped hard and started to walk away from Neo. He then got another text that said: **Also for punishment for taking advantage of a women you are gonna treat me to an all day expense trip at the Rocky Ice Cream Bar.** Jaune honestly didn't care much, he never really bought anything for himself so money didn't seem like a problem.

"Hey Neo I first need to do something Roman told me to do for him."

"..."

"After that we can go and get you whatever ice cream you want."

".!."

Jaune was glad that Neo wasn't ready to beat the shit out of you for seven days straight mad and now was more like ready to beat the shit out of you for seven hours mad.

Jaune read out the directions to himself and figured this big black building was the joint Roman was talking about. He really didn't know why Roman needed him to do it and not one of his goons or maybe even Neo.

As Jaune opened the door he was greeted by a cent of booze and cigarettes. This was definitely not his crowd and everyone could tell he didn't belong. Jaune sat at the bar and ordered a beer looking over the place, even though it was 2 PM the place was quite busy. Jaune couldn't see how this place wasn't making money since they still had customers at this time. Jaune's scroll then went off alarming him with a new message: **Jaune Roman here, by now you should be at the joint. Ask for a extra crit.**

Jaune didn't really get what an extra crit could be but he asked the bartender for one, the bartender then told Jaune to follow him and they walked through a sliding door. Extra crit must have been a password because Jaune was in the middle of an illegal fighting ring.

Not knowing what to do he texted Roman saying he was leaving the club that was called Joint. Roman asked him how it looked and Jaune just said: **Looks like it is making money.** Roman then sent another text saying: **alright, thanks kid.** Jaune put away his scroll and headed to the ice cream bar to get Neo to forgive him.

As Jaune looked at Neo happy as can be with a spoon sticking out of her mouth Jaune just thought she looked cute. Even if you is a sadist who loves to do but kicking Jaune's ass she still could have a sweet side to her.

Neo noticed the boy's smile and looked up at her with a conscious look, Jaune could accept that since what happened last night was pretty bad. Neo didn't really remember what happen that well but Jaune on the other hand remembered every last detail, from the feeling all the way to Neo's soft breaths. Thinking about this Jaune could feel his sword slowly rise into battle position, panicking Jaune told Neo he needed to go to the bathroom.

Jaune just sat at the toilet waiting a minute for his meat stick to slowly turn into squish. After another minute he was finally ready to go back and sit next to Neo. As Jaune opened the door he saw Cardin with a cast on his nose, he seemed to be trying to talk up Neo to something.

"Come on cutie, why don't you come behind this joint and feel a real man" Cardin said. Jaune knew this wasn't gonna end well for Cardin but he let it slide curious to see how Neo would react. Neo just smiled at him and wrote something on a napkin, she then walked out the door with Cardin following. Jaune quickly followed the two to the back of the ice cream bar.

 **Warning somewhat lemonish skip if you cringe at the thought of pain to the male genitalia**

As Neo slowly caressed Cardin's manhood, she noticed how small it was. If she could guess it was around 3.5 inches long, Cardin moaned at the feeling of Neo's hands. Neo slowly bent down putting the meatstick into her mouth, after a few seconds Cardin yelled in pain and agony.

 **Lemon is over.**

Cardin ran down the road yelling grabbing his crotch as a trail of blood led from Neo to where Cardin was. Neo then wiped some blood off her lips as she walked over back to her table. Jaune gulped and quickly ran towards the table acting like he saw nothing, Neo walked in sitting back down and eating her somewhat melted ice cream.

"So Neo what is the next flavor you want?"

Neo didn't seem to know so she just typed in her scroll: **I don't feel like eating no more. Can we just head back to the dorm?** Jaune nodded and they finished up with Jaune's bill being around 70 lein.

Jaune walked back into the room laying down on the bed, Neo sad besides him and started to get tired. They both fell asleep, good thing to it cause if Jaune saw what was in his bag he would of died of confusion.

In RWBY dorm Blake seemed to be looking for something, Yang asked, "Hey Blake what are you looking for?" Blake then replied, "I can't find my latest version of Ninja of Love."

"Oh your ninja porn thing. Where was the last time you saw it?"

"It isn't porn… Last time I saw it… Oh no." Blake's eyes went dead for a second and Yang looked confused, "What is it Blake?" Yang asked. In response Blake dashed through the door with Yang following her, "WHERE ARE WE GOING!?" Yang screamed trying her best to keep up.

Blake quietly opened Jaune's door seeing him lying on the bed holding onto something. As she walked past the bed she noticed Jaune was cuddling the small girl named Neo. Blake looked around and then Yang come into the door panting as she caught up with Blake. Yang saw what Jaune and Neo were doing and thought it was adorable, it also made sense in her mind. So that's why Neo tagged along with Jaune when we went to the club, they were dating. Yang could think of nothing else as she watched the two hold each other softly.

Blake opened the closet and looked into one of the drawers to be surprised, in the drawer was some lacey panties and bras. Yang also blushed seeing the underwear in the drawer. Yang changed her mind of dating and realized they were also fucking. Blake closed the drawer and saw Jaune's book bag over on the other side of the room, quietly she walked towards it fishing out her Porn book. Blake and Yang both looked at each other and walked out closing the door with a quiet click.

Even though it was quite it still woke up Neo to be surprised to see Jaune holding her, at first she wanted to kick his ass but felt kinda good. She felt kinda safe with Jaune holding her so she let him and went back to falling asleep.

 **Author's Notes: There we go, chapter 4 is down! BOOM! Also thanks a lot for all the views. I am trying my best to pump out chapters but it keeps getting harder and harder. Anyway hope you like the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Hey everyone, admin here… I just wanted to say I am not gonna be adding lemons for this chapter, my dignity and innocence are already destroyed enough.**

Jaune woke up to feeling something warm cuddle up next to him, afraid to look down fearing something happened Jaune took his gaze off of Neo's head and looked up. After a few minutes curiosity took over him and he looked down happy to see nothing but Neo in her clothes with no skin other than some cleavage.

Jaune tried his best to get out of the mess but no matter how hard he tried he was tangled up around Neo's leg like a mouse being toyed by a cobra. After a few more minutes he decided to wait things out and see where it went, the best thing to happen is him being able to escape when Neo is dazed and the worse thing to happen is death.

He wasn't gonna lie though, the feeling of Neo's soft breaths on his chest and the warmth felt amazing. He loved the feeling of another human being that was snuggling with him. Back in his home he was forced a lot of times to act as a teddy bear for his older sisters. He remembered all the things they forced him to do, act like their butler, their chef, their cart for their clothes, their bail out, no matter what Jaune was always the one who had to take care of his seven sisters.

Lost in his thoughts Jaune didn't realize Neo was waking up, she looked at his face and then their eyes met. Jaune closed them hoping she wouldn't give another one of her infamous roundhouse kicks but instead he just felt her move her legs and get up.

Jaune opened his eyes to see Neo walking into the bathroom and closing the door. He sighed with relief as he could now stretch and get ready for the day. After a minute or two he heard a flushing sound and Neo walked out of the bathroom, Jaune went in and started to do his morning routine.

Start brushing his teeth, then while doing said brushing he would take his morning pee, after that some quick attacks at any bed hair and done. Jaune got out after around 4 minutes and put some new clothes on, he then waved goodbye to Neo and headed to the cafeteria.

Jaune walked into the cafeteria and quickly grabbing breakfast which was either pancakes or waffles, he picked waffles. As Jaune looked for team RWBY he saw Yang and Blake giving strange looks to Jaune. He didn't get it but shrugged it off and sat next to Ruby who was eating a plate of cookies with milk. Jaune greeted everyone with a "morning" and everyone greeted back with the same "morning".

After a few minutes of silence Jaune decided to break the ice and ask what the deal was with Yang and Blake. They both looked at each other and blushed remembering the memories they made in Jaune's room, Yang whispered to Blake "Should we tell him?". Blake shook her head and they both went back to going quiet.

fJaune just gave up on the two and looked around to see Pyrrha, the girl he was tasked to get buddy buddy with. After doing some research he figured out what type of person she was, being raised around 7 sisters Jaune had to learn how to figure out what said sister wanted. A lot of times they wouldn't give him a straightforward answer so he became a master and figuring out girls.

After reading about Pyrrha he realized that what she probably wanted was someone who didn't know of her reputation. She seemed like the type of girl that wants to be treated like everyone else, seeing her walk and sit in the table next to him gave him the chance he was waiting for.

Jaune excused himself from team RWBY and headed towards team PRRN, which consist of Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and Roy Code. As he walked over to team PRRN he asked if he could sit, of course Pyrrha said yes and Jaune used his strategy.

Acting like he didn't know her or her reputation he treated like they were on the same level which worked perfectly as he planned. They both talked and laugh and within minutes Pyrrha game him her scroll number. Jaune got up walked over to team RWBY with Yang being the most impressed of them all.

"Nice going there blondie, but wouldn't your girlfriend be mad if she caught you flirting?" Jaune was confused by this statement, he had a girlfriend?

"What girlfriend are you talking about Yang?"

"You know, the short petite girl with the multi color hair." Yang gave a wink.

Jaune was totally confused, since when has he and Neo been dating. Then he realized something, when Jaune woke up he noticed that his closet was opened and it looked a bit ransacked with some items on the floor. Yang and Blake must've snuck in looking for something and saw him and Neo cuddling. Jaune was about to explain to Yang the huge mistake when all of a sudden he got a text that read: **Hey Jaune, Neo here. I am starving and I need you to get me some breakfast. I heard it was waffles so get me one.**

Jaune groaned and got up putting away his half eaten waffles away and getting another tray. He walked over to the exit and headed toward his dorm with the food that was for Neo. As he was walking he noticed something from the corner of his eye, Jaune ignored it till he saw it again.

It was someone with blonde hair, he noticed that the face had blue eyes like him. Jaune thought as he walked towards his room, blue eyes… Blonde hair…. Blue eyes… Blonde ha-... Oh no.

Jaune ran towards his room opening the door to see 6 of his 7 sisters all standing cramped in the small room with Neo tied up. The seventh sister came into view jumping on the bed, "So missed us little bro?"

Jaune was so mad that his sisters once again invaded his privacy and was now holding someone who could kill him hostage. All of his sisters were asking questions about the mute girl which Jaune had no answers for, he couldn't figure out what to say so he made up the best lie he could think of.

"Everyone, this is my **girlfriend** Neo. Neo these are my sisters."

All seven of the sisters said in sync, "Girlfriend!?" and Jaune instantly regretted his decision. Jaune then went and closed the door hoping no one would question why there were 8 girls in his small room.

First thing Jaune did was ask them to untie Neo, which they did. Second they he did was introduce his seven sisters one by one to Neo so he could think of a plan.

"Ladies this is my girlfriend Neo." Jaune said with a nervous laugh luckily Neo went with the plan and kissed Jaune on the cheek to make it look like they actually had a relationship. "Neo these are my seven overprotective sisters." Jaune also gave another nervous laugh, he then proceeded to introduce each sister one by one.

"This is the oldest sister Joan. She is a pretty popular huntress." Joan then gave a nice big smile shower her teeth, Neo noticed that one of them was chipped.

"This is the second oldest, Violet. She has a job at Atlas working as a technician." Violet then proceeded to wave hi to Neo.

"The twins Faith and Hope. They are pretty known for being assistances for that popular game show, The The Lien is Right." both girls gave a symmetrical smile and wave.

"Here is our other huntress in training Jessie." Jessie honestly just let her big fat axe do the talking as she cradled it around like a baby.

"The second youngest Emma, she is in some fancy law college." Emma took out her hand and shook Neo's like they just made a business transaction.

"And finally Lilly, the youngest. Older than me by a year. She is also a huntress in training." Lilly said hi in a soft and very young voice.

"So girls, why are you here anyways?" Jaune asked still concerned.

"What can't we see our baby brother, we were expecting to see you with female friends but not a girlfriend." Joan said giving a teasing smile.

"So, Neo. On a scale of one to ten how serious is your relationship?" Emma asked.

Neo didn't know how to answer the question so she raised up 7 fingers. Jaune told his sisters than Neo couldn't speak giving some fake and tragic story about an accident, in reality he didn't know why Neo didn't talk and she wasn't planning on telling him any time soon.

So far the girls were loving the scene, in their minds it seems like Jaune had saved a girl in trouble and brought her to candy land full of sunshine and happiness. The reality was that this girl just liked his room better than wherever she slept at. Jaune felt bad for lying to his sisters but to keep his fraud from getting out he had to do whatever it took.

"So Jaune I have a little private question." Joan said grabbing her baby brother and bring him to the bathroom.

Jaune gave a questionable look as he left Neo alone again with the rest of his crazy sisters. Before Jaune could say anything Joan put a hand over his mouth.

"My important question is have you guys went home run yet?" this question made Jaune's face burst red remembering the aftermath of the club, Joan looked at him with a worried look knowing what the face meant. She quickly opened the door and walked over to her sisters telling them they needed a private meeting.

As the girls left the room to talk Jaune gulped knowing that Neo would probably be killed. He didn't know what to say so he quickly told Neo what he accidently told Joan making her face flourish with embarrassment. They both knew that they were in too deep to make any more lies so they had to play along with whatever came their way.

After a few minutes Jaune's sisters all walked into the quiet room looking at each other almost like they were doing a last call for anyone that didn't want to go with the plan. Joan then sighed grabbing Neo by the arm and dragging her outside, Neo gave Jaune a glance that made him shiver in fear.

Not knowing what to do Jaune quickly grabbed Neo's arm pulling her back into the room. This surprised both Neo and Joan as he pulled Neo out of his sister's grasp yelling, "Don't touch my girlfriend!". Of course he didn't think of it to mean anything but as he realised that he just yelled girlfriend made him blush. Even though he was talking about Neo he still never had a girlfriend so yelling it out made him embarrassed.

He wasn't the only one who was blushing however, Neo's face was pure pink as she heard Jaune yell. She was never called someone's girlfriend before and was never in a relationship that wasn't just sex. Hearing Jaune argue with his sister and trying to stop them from doing whatever they planed made Neo felt safe again. That word… Safe, for some reason Neo felt secured and safe around Jaune which made no sense to her. She was easily capable of protecting herself, hell Jaune was the true one who needed protection really. But when moments like these came Neo felt the most safe when thinking of Jaune which meant a lot since she had to fight murderers, rapist, drug dealers, ect, ect.

After Jaune's little yelling competition with his sisters they all left him and Neo alone in the room. Jaune still not 100% sure what had happened shook his head and looked down at Neo who was just staring at him with a blank face. After a few seconds Neo seemed to snap back to reality and both Jaune and Neo realized that they were still holding hands. Jaune tried to let go but was stopped when Neo's hand held onto his, confused Jaune just looked at Neo who was staring at the ground.

Jaune didn't know what to do so with his free hand he grabbed the tray that held the waffles and showed it to Neo. She let go of Jaune and grabbed the tray sitting on the bed and eating it silently. Jaune looked at his scroll and saw that is was almost time for class, he got ready and told Neo he would be back closing and locking the door behind him.

 **Author's Note: So I really am sorry for taking some time on this chapter, usually I would of gotten this chapter down yesterday but with the whole new series idea has really slowed me down. I am however doubting myself about the whole starting a series seeing how it took me some time to finish this story. What I am sure of however is getting a beta reader so if you want to PM me. Anyway signing off, The Retard.**


	6. Chapter 6

As Jaune left the room Neo got up, finishing the waffles she head for the door. As she got closer to the door she used her semblance changing her look, by the time Neo got to the door she was a totally different person. With brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing the school uniform Neo was able to slip by everyone with ease.

The second she walked outside she quickly turned back to normal and headed for the nearest bullhead that was going into Vale. Roman then texted her with her mission: **Today is simple, all I want is you to do is rob 10 dust shops. Do it at night though, sending location.** Neo smiled knowing that she had time to kill till her job is due.

After a few minutes the bullhead had made it to Vale and dropped off Neo, she looked around thinking of what to do to kill time. Maybe she could try going shopping, Neo was surprised to think like that since she never really cared for clothing. Neo hopped and skipped all the way to the mall district where she looked around the clothing stores wondering where to go. There was 18 Forever, Nap, Vale Eagle Outsiders, and… Victoria Secret. ( **A/U Note I didn't try to make a store pun for Victoria Secret cause I didn't have any puns for that brand)**.

Maybe she could get some more, risky clothing for future times. As she thought of this her mind slowly crept to the thought of Jaune making her blush, why is she thinking of him? Neo tried to think of something else as she walked over to the Baskin Bobbin shop getting herself a nice big bowl of Very Berry Strawberry. Neo was eating more slowly than usual looking around wondering what Jaune was doing, fuck there she goes again. Thinking about Jaune again, maybe, no, could be, was Neo falling for Jaune? Impossible, she was Neo, the most dangerous female assassin in Vale and he? He is the wimp leader, barely able to hold up his own shield and sword in battle.

Neo couldn't figure out what she saw in him, maybe it was the fact that Jaune was able to make her feel safe. His presence seemed to make her feel safe, he has this vibe that makes her feel like she is in her mom's house eating homemade ice cream. Those were the days, when she didn't have to think of murderers, rapists, pedophiles, but now. Now it is different, the once innocent Neo is gone and instead a deadly women took her place. Silently laughing at the criminal world that was now her world.

Neo got out of her thoughts and looked at the time, 6:49 PM. She swore in her head getting up from the table and throwing out the now melted ice cream, heading towards the closest shop she was supposed to rob.

Neo kicked open the door holding out a gun that she was told to use because guns are more threatening than an umbrella. The shop owner was surprised with the look of fear as he looked at the small girl.

At first he offered all the lien but Neo showed her scroll that read: **I don't want no lien, I want the dust. Hurry up and fill the case.** The man quickly put in the cut dust shards in the case, while he was doing that Neo quickly filled canisters with one eye trained on the old man.

After the last cannister Neo quickly packed everything but before she runs off for the next dust shop Neo looked at the old man. She then pulled up her scroll and typed showing her message to the old man: **Actually scratch that, I want that lien you got that.** The man shook his head grabbing everything from the cash register and giving it to Neo, she smiled at him and then swiftly kicked his head knocking him out.

Everything went smooth for 3 more robberies, Neo was getting the dust and some lien on the sideline. It got hard once she had to take the 5th dust shop, the owner was prepared for her with a shotgun and explosive rounds. If only Neo didn't get cocky and leave her umbrella with the other thugs than she could take this guy easily. Now she has to play smart and take him out asap to stop from any more bumps in the road.

Neo waited behind the counter listening to the man rambling, saying that he was gonna kill him. She could try calling for some back up but she didn't want to ruin her reputation, maybe she could knock him out when he is reloading? Only option she could think of, moving fast from left to right Neo counted the shots. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, done. That was the last shot, as the old man clicked the empty shot gun Neo ran at the man kneeing him in the gut causing him to double over in pain. The man started to throw up and with him bent over Neo kicked the back of his head causing his face to hit the ground hard.

Neo looked at the passed out man with rage, he actually thought he could take on me? The greatest female assassin in Vale? This thought made Neo laugh silently as she put dust shards into the case, she filled up the canisters leaving the scene.

Neo slowly walked into the last dust shop, showing her scroll. The man knew exactly what he had to do and slowly filled the case with dust shards. Neo's scroll buzzed showing a text from Jaune: **Hey Neo, I am done with my homework for today and was wondering if you wanted to get some ice cream or something?** Neo's face blushed thinking of having a date with Jaune, it excited her.

The old man saw this as an opportunity and made a run for it, he ran through the back door and down the alley way Neo followed behind. Seeing the old man run down the narrow alleyway gave her an idea. She raised her umbrella pointing it at the man, she pushed a button that shot a long sharp rod at the man causing him to fall down. Neo slowly walked over to the old man hearing him moan in pain, knowing she isn't supposed to kill anyone she grabbed the man's scroll and typed in 000.

A woman greeted saying "Vale Police Department how may I help you?" Neo took out her gun and shot 3 shots dropping the phone to the ground. Neo then went back to the dust shop filling everything up and leaving with a smile on her face. She was excited for her date with Jaune.

Jaune was waiting at the ice cream parlor, the place where Neo had taken him to repay her from that moment. Thinking of it again made Jaune blush furiously and started to feel movement in his pants. "Shit" Jaune said under his breath trying to calm down his other head. As Jaune was busy trying to calm down his meat stick Neo slowly walked up to him greeting him with a smile and wave. Jaune noticed Neo and did the same hoping she didn't notice his slight boner appearing.

Neo followed Jaune into the ice cream parlor taking a seat at the table looking at the menu. She looked at the daily special which read: **Daily Special! Volcano ice cream!** Neo was intrigued by the description: **Chocolate ice cream with strawberry in the center. Covering the ice cream is red berry sauce.** Neo licked her lips pointing at this to the waitress, she nodded writing it down on her notepad and looked at Jaune. "I'll just have orea." the waitress nodded once again writing it down and walking off.

Neo then took out her scroll and started to tap on it: **So, did you intend to make this a date?** Jaune coughed on his water as he read it, did she think he was asking her out? Why would he? Last time he checked Neo thought he was a useless piece of shit who had no use to her, now she is acting like they have some small crush relationship. Jaune honestly didn't know what this meant, was she falling for him? Was he falling for her? All these questions ran through Jaune's head giving him a headache. Jaune didn't think Neo wasn't attractive, hell she was one of the most prettiest girls he knew. The main problem was, could he really date a sadistic woman who kills people for a living?

As Jaune was starting to slowly lose in his thoughts Neo was getting more worried by the second. Maybe she went to fast, maybe he just wants to be friends. Neo was slowly getting scared, did she fuck up? She looked at Jaune with sadness in her eyes feeling like she could cry, she wanted Jaune to just tell her yes or no now.

Jaune came back to reality looking at Neo who looked like she was about to burst into tears. He knew his answer now and slowly leaned closer to Neo, this surprised her but she stood still. Jaune slowly came to Neo's face only inches apart, he then kissed her on the lips. The two stayed in this position for a few seconds breaking apart to take a breath, both of them were red as a tomato. Neither said a thing looking at each other silently, the waitress came with the orders smiling at the 2 spooking both Neo and Jaune. They started to slowly eat their ice cream still in silence as they both were thinking of what to do next.

 **Author's Note: So the ship finally sailed! God this is becoming something. Um News here and there so let me get this straight, I am not gonna be working on the broken knight due to one major thing. I can't seem to figure out how to write it. Anyway the next chapter I am thinking of adding some lemon for you guys but don't expect too much. Also I am still looking for a beta reader. Signing out, The Retard.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: WHAT IS UP MODA FUCKAASSS!? Retard here, I just wanted to say that I am sorry it took forever for me to get this chapter ready. I have had one hell of week.**

Jaune and Neo were walking out of the ice cream parlor both with a small smile, Neo was clinging onto Jaune's arms in the way couples do. To bystanders it looked cute but to Jaune and Neo it felt awkward. She honestly didn't know why she was doing this other than that it was what she saw other couples do. While Jaune was thinking of what this was gonna make him and Neo, she was thinking of something else.

Will she tell Jaune about her past? The reason why she is doing crime? Will he ask her why she doesn't speak? She hoped he would never ask her, she hates trying to remember that day… The day her parents died, the day she lost her voice, the day she got abandoned… That day was the worst day of her life, could she really tell him? The thought made her lose her smile, looking down at the ground.

Jaune could tell something was wrong, at first he didn't want to dig in but he knew he had to ask. "Hey Neo, is something wrong?". Jaune gave Neo a look of sympathy as she started to type on her scroll.

 **Well it is just that… I don't know if I should tell you about my past…** This surprised Jaune as he read the message, what did she mean. Did her past have something wrong with it? Jaune always thought Neo was just a girl who grew up on the streets and joined Roman but it seemed like her secret was bigger.

He looked at the petite girl who had a sad face, "You can tell me anything, it won't change our relationship.". What Jaune said was right, she could talk about murdering a baby and he would support her.

Neo looked up at him with a face that just screamed Are You Sure. He nodded his head waiting for Neo to start typing into her scroll.

 **When I was 14 I lost my voice, my family, and my life. The day was my birthday, it was the day when robbers broke into my family's house and killed my parents. The robbers didn't want to kill me but instead they…** Neo stopped typing, she felt like she could cry right now thinking of those horrible things those people did to her.

Jaune could tell she was hurting and kneeled down so they could face each other on the same level. He didn't understand what she was going through but he knew he had to support them, he thought it was weird though. Three weeks ago he didn't even know Neo existed, but now here he is trying to support her through this problem.

Neo felt that vibe again, she felt like she was in a secure place. A place where she can say whatever she wants. It felt so good, sadly the feeling went away when a man yelled at Jaune and Neo.

"Hey! You two I want your wallet and anything worth value." The man was probably in his mid thirties around 5'10, much taller than Neo but shorter than Jaune. He was carrying a pistol, Neo couldn't tell what type it was due to the lighting but was sure it wasn't a revolver.

Jaune went the pacifist road, slowly pulling out his wallet and taking off his watch. He then gave it to the man who then looked at Neo, "Hey sweet cheeks why don't you give me that necklace of yours." Neo looked at her necklace and then at the man, she realized he smelled like beer and when she focused she saw that the safety was on. She smirked running at the man shocking both Jaune and the crook, the man tried pulling the trigger to only have it not moving. Neo kicked the man's gun out of his hand and side kicked him in the gut, he fell over with a loud thump. Jaune quickly grabbed his belongings and then called the cops, they arrived and he explained everything but Neo and Jaune both agreed it would be easier to explain if Jaune was the one who beat the thug.

After they both gave their statement the cops took the thug and drove off. Both Jaune and Neo were too tired to think anymore, they just walked back to a bullhead that was heading to Beacon and fell asleep.

Jaune woke up, looking around seeing the same site he saw yesterday. Neo cuddled up around Jaune silently snoring, Jaune gave a nice sweet smile looking at Neo. She looks adorable… Jaune then looked at the clock, 9:08. Since it was Friday Jaune really didn't feel like going to class, maybe I can just skip class today. Jaune smiled at the thought of spending the whole day with Neo, he slowly planned out the day in his head. He new Neo wasn't busy today since she told him that she didn't have a job today. Jaune looked at Neo one last time looking at every detail about her before falling back asleep.

Neo woke up, feeling the vibe she loves and needs. The feeling of safety, at first she just snuggles with the big warm figure but then realized something. It was 10 PM and the big warm figure was still here, did he sleep in? Maybe he doesn't feel well and she's catching whatever Jaune has, Neo silently put her hand on Jaune's head feeling for some sort of heat but he just felt warm. She sighed in relief wondering what was the reason for Jaune staying in, maybe he just didn't feel like going to school. Neo remembered that feeling back when she was little, some days she just didn't want to go to school. She then started to curl back into Jaune's chest falling back asleep.

 **Something** was wrong, Jaune was in a dark room. A room darker than black, it was a darkness where he can't even see his own hands. Quiet, **nothing** , Jaune tried to speak, hearing **nothing**. Couldn't even hear his own breathing, actually… He couldn't breath at all, **nothing** was coming in or out but Jaune felt normal. He turned his head to see **nothing** , just another black wall. He felt something, a hand. Jaune quickly sped around but to see **nothing** , he started to realize that not even his feet felt anything. It felt like the whole world vanished and left him behind, this feeling didn't feel good. Jaune started to panic, screaming as loud as he could but **nothing** came out. Then he felt **something** , a hand. Jaune looked around once again to see **nothing** but black, Jaune felt like he could cry and as he started to but he still didn't feel anything.

Jaune made a fist or he thinks he did and started to hit himself, still **nothing**. His body didn't feel his fist and his fist didn't feel his body. Jaune was shaking, or he thought he was. With no sensation Jaune really couldn't understand if he was doing something or not, for all he knows he could just be a floating head. Jaune just floated for a while, or maybe he didn't. There was no time in this reality, there was no movement, there was **nothing**.

Jaune tried to think of **something** , someone, anything, but **nothing** came up. He thought of words, names, anything, but once again **nothing**. Then **something** came, it was a figure. Barely visible almost as dark as the room but not quite as dark, he saw the outline. A short girl, with curly like hair, she had a slim body, it started to remind him of **something**. Jaune ran towards the figure, but for every step he took the figure moved two steps back. He cried, beckoned, screamed, he didn't want to see **nothing** anymore. Then he stopped, looked at the figure and realized…

The figure started to take color, starting with the hair, the pink and brown hair reminded of **something** … Then the eyes, pink and brown eyes, it reminded him of **something** … He closed his eyes trying to remember but once he opened them **nothing**. He looked around hoping to god that the figure would reappear but **nothing**. Jaune started to cry again and as he cried he started to wake up.

Jaune woke up feeling groggy, the bright light hit his face hard and he felt sick. He looked down to see pink and brown hair, he smiled and looked at the clock, it read: 2:34. Jaune gave out a yawn which woke up Neo, she looked at Jaune with groggy eyes and then silently yawned. They both looked at each other and laughed a bit with Jaune slowly getting up, "Hey Neo you want something to eat?". Neo nodded her head and Jaune walked over to the mini kitchen checking the fridge. There was bacon, lettuce, tomato, cheese, bread, and milk.

"Hey Neo you want to have a blt?" Neo put her finger on her chin and nodded once again, Jaune started to grab the ingredients. He turned on the burner and started to cook the bacon, taking out the tomato and starting to cut them up. As the bacon sizzled Jaune put them on the plate quickly getting rid of any excess grease with a paper towel. After ripping apart a few pieces of lettuce he put it all in a nice little sandwich and handed it to Neo.

As she ate Jaune poured himself some milk and gulped it all down, he started to feel something in his lower body and realized he hasn't gone to the bathroom since 10 PM. Jaune rushed into the bathroom leaving Neo all alone in the room with the BLT.

After Jaune left the bathroom Neo rushed in closing the door, he had a small chuckle as he started to make another BLT. While finishing his BLT he saw the dirty plate on the bed. Jaune gave a quiet sigh as he walked over picking up the plate and putting it into the sink.

"Damn it, I sometimes feel like a butler." Jaune mumbled as he cleaned the plate ignoring his BLT that is starting to get cold.

Jaune heard the shower turn on and he knew that he wouldn't get to use it for a good 40 minutes, he sighed getting dressed and heading to the male locker room.

 **Author Notes: So I am again sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I have quite a number of school work so it has been making me slow. Um 2 major things, 1 is that I still am looking for a beta reader, and 2 I am hoping someone with better art skills than me can make a poster for my story. I am not hoping for some beautiful art but maybe someone can make some Neo x Jaune art. Signing off, The Retard.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, i am hoping you are all loving the series so far. I really am trying my best with this series and I hope it can last till the very end. Also can I just ask why the fuck do girls like guys hoodies? I mean can't they just buy hoodies themselves other than stealing them?**

Jaune opened the locker room door seeing Cardin with a towel around his waist. He looked at Jaune with a face of hatred but looked down and walked off mumbling something. Jaune laughed remembering what Neo had done to Cardin, he turned on the shower quickly putting in the right temperature. He sighed in relief as he felt like all his cares slowly went away with the steam, he then remembered the dream.

What did the dream mean? Jaune couldn't think of an answer, he knew though that the dream wasn't a dream but a nightmare. The thought of that horrible room, the figure, the need for something. It was the worst nightmare he had ever had, worser than the time he had that nightmare about the monster that ate his whole family, worser than the nightmare where he went to school naked, worser than any nightmare he could ever think of. Jaune knew he couldn't ignore the nightmare but for now he just had to hope it wouldn't come back.

Leaving the shower room now feeling relieved Jaune started to head back to his dorm trying to make sure he doesn't bump into any staff. He then heard someone, a teacher, no wait… It was . Jaune panicked and ran as fast as he could to his room opening it and closing it within a second. He then looked up to see a naked Neo staring at him, both of their faces turned red and Jaune yelled trying to get into a defense stance.

Neo kicked Jaune's arm knocking him back and having a full view of Neo's… Breast. He fell head first causing him to groan rubbing his neck, looking up seeing Neo's **(A/N God typing this makes me cringe)** cave of wonders. This made Jaune's face turn even more red, Neo responded with more kicks to the head hoping that the kicks would give him amnesia. Jaune finally blacked out from all the attacks making Neo finally be able to relax.

She quickly put on her underwear and started to put on her favorite clothing. Sitting on the bed looking at the passed out Jaune with his mouth open slowly drooling like he was brain dead. She let out a annoyed sigh hoping she didn't hurt him too bad, maybe she could force him to buy her a bunch of ice cream.

The thought of ice cream made her mood swing, thinking of ice cream made her so happy. She could just imagine all the flavors but then she realized something… If it has been about 3 weeks… God fucking damn it.

Neo got up walked over to the counter and started to write a note, putting it right next to Jaune's head. She then got up and headed out the door walking to her home.

Jaune woke up with a headache and a few bruises here and there, he noticed a note on the ground right next to him realizing that Neo was gone. He picked up the note which read: **I realized I have an important job, will be gone for maybe 9 days.** Jaune's eyes went wide reading the note, 9 days? What does she have to do that would take 9 days? He sighed getting up and walking towards Mr. Port's class so he can report why he missed class.

Mr. Port didn't really care but had other plans. After spending Saturday and Sunday in class Jaune was met with Monday class. He didn't mind the two extra classes but when he learned he had to relearn everything that made him bored.

Honestly Mr. Port's class wasn't really boring but when you hear 2 stories twice it can get tiresome. Jaune sighed in his seat and quietly took out his scroll texting Neo once again. It has been the 8th text since Neo just up and left with no explanation and after each hour he got more tedious.

Jaune finally got an answer though, Neo texted him back with a single message that made his eyes widen: **Hey Jaune it is me, I am sorry but I lied. I am not in some mission, you see I am having my… Shark week.** Jaune knew what it meant, having 7 sisters he learned all the code names for a period and he also knew how to deal with them.

Jaune's thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Port coughing right next to him causing Jaune to jump in shock. Mr. Port grabbed Jaune's scroll yelling out loud, "Jaune my boy, you should know better than to text in my class. Now lets see what you wer-." Mr. Port froze as he read the message he put the scroll down giving Jaune a small wink. The class was full of talk as everyone was curious as to why Jaune didn't get the punishment like everyone else who has been caught got.

After a minute the room was still full of chatter but was silenced when the bell rang. Everyone got up and headed for their dorms except for Jaune who texted Neo back: **Do you need anything? I could get you ice cream or something.** The text made Neo look up trying to ignore the pain and replied: **Can you buy me some ice cream? I'll text you my address.** Jaune smiled seeing this and walked over towards a bullhead that was going into Vale.

Jaune was in Halmart with a small bag full of Talanto ice cream and some Mershey's chocolate. He then took a cab that brought him to Neo's apartment building. He wasn't gonna lie, he was curious as to what Neo's apartment was gonna look like. To his surprise it was in a somewhat rich neighborhood which made him even more curious.

Jaune opened the door walking into the room panning out the lounge, the place was clean, had a modern feel, and was full of cameras. He had noticed that the place had high amount of security, cameras, steel doors, guards, it felt kinda like a prison.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" Jaune was taken out of his thoughts as he looked at the lady. "Uh yeah, I am here to visit room 907." The lady took this information and called someone, she then looked up and said, "Have a nice day." The door unlocked and Jaune walked in heading towards to the elevator.

Even the elevator was fancy, quartz floor, golden frame around the elevator mirror, instead of buttons for the elevator it was a tablet, it was quite impressive. Jaune punched in the code Neo gave him which started the elevator, the doors then opened revealing a digital number nine. It then vanished showing a hallway, Jaune exited the elevator heading down the hallway.

904, 905, 906, and 907. Jaune knocked on the door to get a text from his scroll: **Door is unlocked, just walk in.** Jaune shrugged opening the door to see Neo on her bed curled up holding her pillow. She looked at Jaune and tilted her head almost disappointed till Jaune showed the bag of ice cream in his hand.

Neo then waved Jaune to come over and he hopped on the bed giving Neo one of the many tubs of ice cream, Neo gave him a questionable look which confused Jaune. He then realized that he forgot to bring a spoon and got up heading to what he saw was the kitchen.

After bringing two spoons Jaune also took out the chocolate which came in three flavors. Milk chocolate, dark chocolate, and Jaune's favorite cookies and cream. Neo ate the milk chocolate letting him eat the cookies and cream, they both sat at the bed eating a tub of Talanto watching TV. This went on for a few hours, just the TV, a tub of ice cream, and some awkward small talk. For a guy who is used to having to deal with periods Jaune really didn't do anything other than look at Neo who was obviously in some pain.

After another hour or so Neo seemed to have fallen asleep, it was awkward though since she had fallen asleep on Jaune making him trapped again. So many times he has been tangled up because of Neo's weird way of sleeping but this time made it worse since he had to go if he wanted to catch a bullhead. He tried his best, he really did but every time he moved even an inch she would tangle him up even more. Jaune honestly couldn't figure out how she was able to do this since she was such a tiny person compared to him.

30 minutes passed by and Jaune finally gave up, sure he could try to wake her up but period plus the power to kill him equaled maybe death. He really didn't want to make that gamble so he reached for his phone and called the school telling them he was a bit under the weather. Now that school was out of the problem he guessed that he should get comfy and prepare to spend the night.

 **Author's Note: So I feel like I rushed this chapter, I don't really know though. I kinda ran out of ideas at one point and decided to fuck it and add a period to the mix… Tell me if you think this chapter was bad. Also still looking for a beta reader and a guy to draw me a poster. I am also thinking about making the chapters longer, I feel like a norm should be 2K words at least. Anyway signing out, The Retard.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for taking some time, I have been really trying to figure out how to go with the story. I also am not gonna rush and force things since chapter 8 got little popularity.**

Jaune opened his eyes to look around, instead of seeing Neo he saw fire. It was spreading fast and Jaune didn't know what to do, he jumped out of the bed and ran for the door only to see a it collapse on itself.

"Shit" was the only thing Jaune was able to escape from his mouth, he saw a small opening in the wall and ran for it.

He hit the wall once and it didn't burst, after another go he crashed through feeling a sharp pain in his back. Jaune ignored it looking around to see if there were any civilians, he saw a fire extinguisher on the ground. He dived for it but to see disappointment in his eyes when he saw it was already empty.

Jaune noticed an exit sign down the hallway, only problem was that it was blocked by a small fence of fire. He shooked his head preparing himself and ran.

He almost made it but his leg ignited, the fire made it up his ankle to his knee. Jaune thought he was a goner till Neo came rushing in with a small fire extinguisher, she helped Jaune up and they walked towards the fire exit.

As they were walking Jaune looked down from a window, he saw fire trucks and people still rushing out. He gulped hoping he and Neo could make it out. They made it down to the third floor almost down to the second when an explosion came.

The blast hit hard, sending Jaune and Neo out the window. Jaune felt the ground hit him hard causing him to lose all his breath, at first he didn't want to move but he knew he had to look for Neo.

He turned his head seeing Neo's eyes, they were empty, he realized what had happened. Ignoring the pain Jaune got up shaking Neo's lifeless body, he screamed hoping for her to wake up. Then he blacked out.

Then he woke up, Jaune was frantic but calmed down when he felt something warm next to him. He looked down and saw Neo, snuggled up next to him snoring calmly. He smiled with a tear in his eye, thank god that was just a horrible nightmare.

Jaune slowly pulled out his scroll checking the time: **10:37**. He sighed, even if he said he was sick he still was probably expected to at least show up. Another small sigh leaked out he looked down at Neo, she was still sleeping. It gave him a nice feeling inside of him, even if she was a dangerous killer she always could show a gentle side of her.

The thought came up in his mind once again, that day, the day when Neo told him about her past. It made his smile go away, he has to ask her someday. That night can't just go away all that emotion, all the things… He needs to know…

Jaune shook his head giving a somewhat loud sigh, he forgot about Neo and accidently blew in her face waking her up. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing pink and brown eyes. She gave a small smile looking up at Jaune then started snuggling her face back into Jaune's chest, he smelled nice.

It surprised Jaune feeling Neo's head dig into his chest, he could feel her small breaths. It tickled a little, he gave out a small laugh slowly petting Neo's head. She looked up their eyes both meeting, the silence kept up for another 10 seconds before Neo got up and headed for another room. Jaune sighed once again and laid flat on the bed putting his hands into his hair, "God I am so fucked." Jaune whispered to himself thinking of what will do to him. Maybe he could just say that since he felt sick he slept in? It was a thought that gave Jaune small amount of hope, that hope was destroyed when he thought about the last time someone lied to . That poor bastard, never saw an hour of freedom for the rest of his life…

He gulped hearing a flush, Jaune turned his head to look at Neo coming out. He then got up and headed towards to what he believed was the bathroom, Jaune passed Neo who walked into the kitchen.

As Jaune closed the door his scroll vibrated in his pocket, opening it he saw a text from Neo which read: **I got a spare toothbrush behind the mirror.** Jaune opened the mirror door seeing the spare toothbrush sealed, he opened the container pulling out the toothbrush. He then started to do his usual routine, brush his teeth, take a piss, finish brushing teeth, and a quick face wash.

After his routine Jaune walked over to the kitchen, "Hey Neo want some breakfast?" she nodded her head scooching onto a stool letting her legs dangle off of it. Jaune opened the fridge looking at the ingredients, he didn't expect to see literally nothing in the fridge.

"Neo why is your fridge empty?" Jaune gave her a weird look. Neo just put her finger on her chin and gave a smirk that said "mhm..". Jaune sighed looking at his scroll time one more time, **11:24**. Another long sigh came out, "Alright, how about we head over to that cafe I saw?"

Neo put her finger on her chin one more time and nodded with a small smile. Jaune realized something, this could count as a date… It gave him a smile, Neo hopped off the stool and headed for the door with Jaune following. They walked down the hallway pressing the button to call the elevator.

It opened with a ping showing the fancy elevator once again, Jaune pressed the L on the pad watching the door close. Jaune looked down at Neo who was just looking at the side mirror, making faces towards her mirror self. Jaune was about to say something but was interrupted by the elevator making a loud ping and then a robotic female voice said, "Lobby Floor." Jaune walked out first with Neo behind him.

They passed the front desk with a different faunis who waved bye to the two. Jaune led Neo towards the cafe slowly walking hand in hand, he wasn't gonna lie walking hand to hand made him blush. They reached the cafe looking at the sign that red: **Mr. & Mrs. Waffle Cafe.**

After entering the cafe there was a ding, they were greeted with a warm hello from a waitress, she then proceeded to bring them to their table. Jaune looked through the menu eyeing down a item that reminded him of someone, the item was a stack of waffles with 3 scoops of ice cream. He looked up from his menu looking at Neo who had a drooling grin.

Jaune called the waitress, "Yes I would like your Waffle Supreme and she would like the Ice Waffle." The waitress nodded writing down the order and heading towards the kitchen.

Neo gave Jaune a sly grin resting her chin on her hand, Jaune just replied to it with a smile of his own taking a sip of water. After about 10 minutes the waitress came with two plates of piping hot waffles, one having somewhat melted ice cream and the other with a stack of waffles each having a layer of syrup on them.

Neo started to gobble up her waffles, already eaten the ice cream and the first waffle. Jaune on the other hand ate slowly savoring every bite, he wasn't gonna lie these have got to be some of the best waffles ever. After a few more bites Jaune noticed Neo had finished her waffles and was looking at his with drool in her mouth. He laughed and took a piece feeding it to Neo, she bit onto the fork with a cat like smile.

She then looked up at Jaune which gave him a questionable vibe, before he could say anything Neo jumped up kissing Jaune. He started to blush heavily feeling Neo's soft lips hit his, at first he resisted the kiss but soon he embraced it. After 15 or so seconds they broke apart to get air, both Jaune and Neo were blushing heavily looking into each other's eyes.

Jaune finished his waffles and paid the bill, he looked at his clock and saw it was **12:17** at this point he just gave up about the thought of making it to school. They walked out of the cafe holding hands once again, this time Jaune wasn't blushing as hard but still had a noticeable red on his face.

They walked towards a small ice cream stand, Neo was bubbling with excitement. She ordered a triple scoop ice cream of Neapolitan and Jaune just ordered for a vanilla cone. They ate their ice cream under a tree sitting side by side, Jaune looked down at Neo and smiled seeing a moustache of chocolate around her mouth. After another 5 minutes of eating ice cream Neo finished her cone and smiled once again with a multi color moustache around her mouth. Jaune laughed seeing it and took out a wet wipe, and started to wipe away the ice cream from her mouth to be met with a stranger walking up.

"Hi there, um I don't just do this with strangers but I was just wondering if you and your sister wanted to come and hang out with me and my friends." Jaune was surprised by this invite, he didn't know what to say but was then surprised to feel Neo's soft lips once again. Like last time he resisted but then went with it, he forgot however that there was a girl who thought they were siblings standing right next to them.

Jaune broke the kiss and tried to explain but she just ran off, he sighed and looked at Neo. She gave a sly smirk looking up at Jaune, he on the other hand gave her a mad look feeling embarrassed by what had happened. Before he could say anything Neo got up and pointed towards the swings, he gave out another long sigh and slowly got up following Neo.

Neo was silently yelling in joy as she went higher and higher up the swing, Jaune just smiled pushing Neo harder and harder seeing her swing made him feel happy again. After 20 minutes Jaune's arms started to feel sore, he didn't want to tell Neo but it started to get to a point where he was losing strength. After another 5 minutes Jaune couldn't take it and said, "Neo I really can't do this any more."

She reacted to this by flinging off the swing doing a backflip impressing Jaune and the other kids playing on the playground. He walked over towards Neo who had a cocky smirk on her face, he swinged his arm around her and they started walking. Jaune checked the time which read **1:26** , he smiled still wondering what the punishment was gonna be when he met .

There was a vibrate and Neo opened up her scroll reading the text, her smile went away and she looked up at Jaune with a sad face. Jaune knew what it meant and he nodded letting Neo vanish off in a second, he still needs to know what her semblance is.

With a loud sigh he started to head towards the bullhead that went to Beacon, "Might as well face my punishment now than later…".

 **A/N: Hey guys, so I am sorry this chapter took some time. I wanted to try a different way of writing so that is why the chapter is so weird. So basically I am still trying to find a beta reader and someone to make me a poster. Please tell me what you thought of this odd chapter, signing out The Retard.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Important A/N: Hey everyone so I am sorry it took so long but I have a good reason. So when I started this story I didn't really read through them, I now recently decided to update the ones that I didn't read through and changing any problems. That isn't the only reason though, I have been very busy with school work and keeping a small social life is hard… Those are the main reason why I took some time and yeah… Sorry… Also I have a question for everyone: Who should be president? Hillary or Trump? That's right motha fuckas I am going into politics! Also I am calling Neo's weapon an umbrella, bight me.**

"How dare you lie to us Mr. Arc!" had been giving Jaune a yelling for the past 5 minutes, it mostly consisted of telling him he was wasting his talents and questioning where he was during the day.

"How could you lie! God you are wasting your talents, and to think that you come from such a high family of huntresses.". proceeded to slap Jaune's hands with her riding crop making him wince in pain.

After what felt like an hour or so of more yelling, getting hit by a riding crop, and slaps to the head Jaune was sent out of 's office with a detention note for 3 weeks. He sighed looking at the note and heading for his dorm _I hope Neo is doing better than me…_

 _Fuck, damn it I didn't think this place would be filled with so many guns_ , Neo was behind the counter hearing rounds shooting all around. Roman told her she had to get some cash from a bar that owned money but she didn't think they would resist this much.

After another minute of nothing but bullets being fired it all stopped, seeing this as a chance Neo hopped over the counter dashing to the closest gunman. She roundhouse kicked him in the side of his ribs sending him flying onto a table smashing it.

She then hopped into the air spinning and using the momentum to kick another gunman in the head. The third man raised his gun at Neo and pulled the trigger to only here an empty **Click** , she smirked slowly walking to the man who was frantically trying to reload. With a side kick to the ribs he stumbled back tripping over a railing and falling down a set of stairs.

With a small sigh she walked down the stairs with her umbrella resting on her shoulder. There was a small man with a knife shaking, she smirked once more giving a fake dash causing the man to throw the knife and run. Neo saw he had left the safe open and gave an even bigger smile, _At Least I got rid of the hard part._

Jaune walked into his dorm room to be welcomed by his oldest sister Joan looking at a porn magazine. "There you are Jaune, man i didn't expect you to be the type to be interested into maids." As she said this she turned the magazine side ways causing 3 pages to fall into a bigger picture, she then whistled looking at it up and down.

Jaune was wide eyed and quickly grabbed his magazine throwing it into his closet, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he exclaimed looking at his sister who had a bored face.

"I just wanted to have a private visit, I wanted to make sure my little baby brother was staying healthy." she then winked at him making his face turn pink.

"W-well who said you had permission to look through my stuff?" Joan just smiled getting up and stretching her arms while yawning.

"I'm your big sis, I don't need any permission to look through your stuff and since when did I ever said you could have something like that magazine? I mean don't you have a girlfriend?" She then gave Jaune one more wink causing him to turn from pink to red.

"We… We um…" Jaune couldn't think of a lie, she already knew they had done some age restricted stuff so he couldn't say he hasn't done anything. "We, broke up! Yeah we broke up, well I mean she dumped me really."

Joan gave her younger brother a weird stare, "Weird cause I swear I saw her clothes in the closet and another toothbrush in the bathroom." Jaune gulped hoping she would believe his lie but soon realized she wasn't buying it.

 _Think… Think!_ No matter how hard he tried he couldn't think of an actually good lie, _DAMN IT!_ Jaune gave up and looked at his sister, "Fine I will tell you the truth, you see…" _Snap eureka!_ "Neo wants to take this relationship slow after that night!." Jaune high fived himself in his mind for thinking of such a good lie.

Joan gave him another questionable look but shrugged, "So where is Neo anyway? I have been here all day, actually I haven't seen you all day either… What time did you get out of bed?" Jaune gulped once again, _Damn it how the hell am I supposed to tell her I slept over… Guess I will just lie again_.

"I got up around 5 AM, I really didn't get much sleep." Joan once again gave another look before giving up thinking about it.

"Alright well it looks like I should be going, the next bullhead back home is leaving in half an hour." Joan hopped off the bed walking out the room waving goodbye.

Once the door closed Jaune sighed in relief, "Why do my sisters have to be so protective…". He collapsed on the bed looking at his scroll, _I wonder when the next issue of X Ray and Vav will come out._

Neo was bored, after the problem with the money Roman has been doing nothing but making scroll calls. She sighed looking at her nails painting each one a different color that consist pink, brown, and white. She honestly didn't know why she was painting her nails, not like she ever did anything without wearing her favorite gloves. A sigh came out that was surprisingly loud, especially for the mute girl usual tones. _Man I wonder how Jaune is doing… I kinda miss him already…_

Neo shook her head getting Jaune out of her mind, another sigh left looking at Roman who was now yelling at his scroll. He then put away his scroll walking over to Neo with a mad face.

"Neo I need you to go and get some more cash from another bar, they don't want to pay the tax." Neo just gave a face that said "What can you do." she then got up and stretched walking towards the exit. Her scroll vibrated with the location of the bar, she opened the door walking down the stairs.

"So Pyrrha what is team PRRN like?" Jaune was sitting at a lunch table, at the table next to their team RWBY were having some major speech.

"It is good, being team leader is kinda hard though." Pyrrha was smiling at Jaune, he could tell she liked him but he couldn't give the same feelings back.

Jaune heard Nora say something and saw her throw a pie which landed onto Weiss's face. He gulped knowing that this wasn't gonna go well.

Neo was beat, after dealing with more goons with guns she just felt like laying down at Jaune's bed. Roman didn't need anymore jobs so she quickly teleported to Jaune's room, she didn't exactly like teleporting a lot since it left some side effects but she didn't want to take a bullhead.

She jumped on the bed grabbing the pillow and taking in the smell. After getting comfy the door opened, she saw Jaune covered in what she could tell was… Paint? The smell was a mixture of different types of food that she just couldn't put her finger on.

After Neo gave him a questionable look Jaune just sighed and said, "Don't ask.". He then walked into the bathroom and closing the door, Neo pouted hugging the pillow and putting her face in it. She then noticed something in the closet that caught her eye…

Jaune took a nice long shower, he still had gravy in his ear which wouldn't come out. Jaune twisted the knob turning off the shower, he dried himself with a towel and walked outside to see Neo with… Fuck.

Neo was looking at his porno magazine and was looking at the 3 page picture, she made a whistle face looking at it. "How is everyone finding my porn!?" Neo silently snickered as she took the magazine and ripped it. Jaune's eyes went blank as he saw the ripped magazine hit the ground, "Come on Neo, do you know how hard it is to sneak that stuff from the adult section?".

Neo rolled her eyes looking at Jaune, she then pulled out her scroll and started typing. Jaune's scroll vibrated and a text came from Neo that read: **Why do you need pictures when you can have the real thing?** Jaune's face went red reading the message and looked at Neo with a questionable look.

All she did was give her infamous smirk and then started to have her clothes phase into something else. At first Jaune couldn't tell what she was doing till he saw what her clothes turned into… A maid outfit. He gulped and looked at Neo's, revealing outfit.

Instead of your usual maid outfit hers was different, she had a sleeveless top piece that showed off her beli while still having a necklace of ruffles. The bottom however was a mini skirt with a white belt around the waist. She smiled and looked at Jaune teasing him by caressing his chest, he closed his eyes a bit excited to see where this was going.

After a few seconds however Jaune slowly opened his eyes to see his pants dropped and Neo with her scroll out, before he could even move he saw a flash. Jaune pulled up his pants and gave Neo a death stare, "Did you really have to tease me like that? Hey delete that picture." He reached for the scroll but she pulled back waving her finger.

He sighed knowing Neo would find some way to use this to blackmail him to buy her ice cream or something… "Fine delete it and I will take you to an all you can eat ice cream buffet." Neo's eye exploded with excitement and she jumped and hug Jaune causing him to make a face of despair.

They walked towards the bullhead and waited a few minutes being dropped off at the drop off zone. Jaune led Neo towards her favorite ice cream parlor, they got there relatively quickly since it is only half a mile away.

They entered the small parlor hearing the ding as the door opened, Jaune walked over to their usual spot which was right next to the window. Neo started her rampage by ordering a double triple scoop fudge sundae.

13 more fudge sundaes went by and Neo was finally full, she smiled happily patting her stomach. She started to type in her scroll showing her message to Jaune: **I am too full, carry me back to the dorm.** Jaune gave Neo a look but shrugged and carried Neo piggyback style.

Neo nestled her head in Jaune's back smelling him, he has this sort of guyish smell but Neo just couldn't describe it. She got tired and yawned slowly falling asleep, Jaune just smiled looking at Neo slowly fall asleep.

They reached the dorm within 20 minutes, Neo was now somehow fast asleep. He didn't understand how a girl gets a food coma from ice cream but he didn't think about it. He looked at his scroll that read: **7:13** , he wasn't really hungry and honestly he was pretty tired too. After carefully putting Neo on the bed he laid himself next to her slowly falling asleep as well.

 **A/N: HEY EVERYONE! So yeah I am really sorry it took so long with this chapter. Like I said in the beginning I am kinda busy and writing this story is not fitting in my schedule. Anyway signing out The Reta- Hold up, the fuck I think there is a clown outside my house… FUCK HE SAW ME, SHIT HE JUST RAN AT THE DOOR! SOMEONE SEND HELP.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey what is up everyone? The retard is here and ready to give you this chapter!**

It was the nightmare again, the nightmare that has been slowly coming back to haunt Jaune. He was floating slowly in the void of darkness, feeling nothing. After what felt like another hour or so, Jaune honestly couldn't tell he started to think. He tried to think of something, anything really but nothing came up to his mind.

Then something did show up, pink, brown, and white… The thought only existed for a few moments and then disappeared deep into Jaune's mind, he was back to floating in a non existence void.

After another infinite hour went by Jaune started to see a light come towards him, a white light. The light enveloped him surrounding the area, he was finally able to see himself blink. Jaune could feel tears come into his eyes, he stopped floating and could feel solid ground. He looked down to see himself in his usual attire, worn out jeans and black sneakers.

He was happy until he felt a hit to the back causing him to fall onto his knees and his face slamming into the floor. He looked behind himself making eye contact to pink and brown eyes, he got up and hugged the small figure crying into her chest.

"I missed you so much, please don't go away." He felt gentle hands rest on his head playing with his hair. He looked up at the female figure still not able to exactly put a finger on who it was, that was until the words hit him. **Neo**.

Jaune's eyes slowly opened showing the morning sun barely rising, with a small yawn Jaune looked at his scroll seeing the time was **5:57**. While dazed he was curious as to why he woke up so early till he remembered what time he went to bed. Slowly getting up trying not to wake up Neo, Jaune walked into the bathroom closing the door silently.

After his daily routine Jaune opened the fridge to grab a drink, he poured himself a glass of orange juice and began to silently drink it in the somewhat dark room. He then got dressed and was about to head out the door till Neo started to move. She got up with tired eyes and made a silent yawn stretching her arms. Neo then placed her hand where Jaune usually is and was shocked when she felt nothing but the soft mattress.

She frantically turned her head locking eyes with Jaune, with relief in her eyes she got up stretching once more and headed towards the bathroom. Honestly Jaune didn't know why he was about to head to class so early, maybe it was just what he was used to.

Neo walked out the bathroom about 5 minutes later walking over to Jaune giving him a quick kiss on the lips, even if it was a peck Jaune still blushed at the action. He then poured Neo a glass of milk and then feel pain as Neo stomped on the man's foot. Jaune jumped grabbing it and trying his best not to yell.

"What was that for?" Neo pouted annoyed and pulled out her scroll showing a message she typed up in a second: **You're the one who is making fun of my height!** At first Jaune had no idea what Neo was talking about till he realized the whole milk thing.

"Sorry I didn't think it would offend you." Jaune walked over towards the bed and laid back onto his back resting his head on his hands. Neo still pouting chugged the milk and walked towards the bed jumping on it and looking at Jaune who was looking at the ceiling.

A good 5 minutes passed with them both just staring until Neo got a idea she liked. With a devilish smirk she hopped onto Jaune's left leg slowly rubbing her crotch. Jaune's eyes went wide as he was confused to what exactly was happening, he did notice however his lower sword to slowly move.

Panicking he tried to move but was caught when Neo had pushed his body back onto the bed, she started to pick up speed on the rubbing causing Neo to feel pleasure. Jaune could start to feel something wet come from Neo's crotch wetting his jeans.

At first Neo really didn't feel much pleasure but once she saw Jaune's face of confusion she started to feel it all. Her breathing started to rise as her crotch rubbed even faster with Jaune's leg, after 5 minutes of fast rubbing Neo finished. Jaune was confused but he couldn't lie, he was turned on and his lower sword showed all the proof. His jean was now soaked and Neo was still puffing in exhaustion while in a state of bliss.

Jaune honestly didn't know what to do however and just let Neo slowly get off of him and head to the bathroom. He quickly took off his pants and looked through his closet for a fresh pair to be disappointed that he had none. Sighing Jaune tried to think of what was the cleanest looking pair of pants he had to be disappointed yet again that it was the one he was just wearing.

He started to clean the stain as much as possible with a wet towel to only fail, he put on the jeans and hoped they would believe that he spilled water on it. Right then Neo came out of the door with a happy smile on her face, she pulled Jaune towards her and gave him a kiss. After 10 seconds she broke it and walked back towards the bed and going back to sleep. With a sigh Jaune walked out the door heading towards the training room.

After defeating 4 lvl 6 bots Jaune was exhausted, he muscles were sore and he was out of breath. He looked at his scroll setting picking an Ursa training bot, the floor opened and a mechanical gray Ursa like machine appeared. It roared swinging in aggression and got into a charging stance. It then dashed at Jaune, even if Ursa are slow they can run up to 20 miles an hour for a minute.

He dodged the attack and countered it by slashing at the back left of the Ursa's leg, it lost it's balance for a second but quickly got back into another dashing stance. Before it could dash again Jaune started running towards it yelling a battle cry.

The Ursa started to charge as well jumping arming it's big arm ready to swing at Jaune. He used his shield to bounce off the attack and pushed up his sword entering the Ursa's chest running down the body. It fell in two broken, Jaune looked at his scroll to see it was about time to get breakfast.

"So puke boy what is that pink stuff on your neck?" Jaune was confused at the question, before he could say anything Yang spoke once more.

"Is… OH BOY, MY BOY OVER HERE GOT SOME ACTION!" Yang then grabbed Jaune by the neck putting him in a headlock. Jaune struggled to get out of the headlock giving up after what seemed like a few minutes. Ruby walked over towards the table with a bowl of Cookie Trisp and gave a questionable look at Yang and Jaune.

Yang finally let go of Jaune letting him breathe a little bit to, notice the weird stain on Jaune's leg. At first he didn't understand but he figured out what they meant was the aftermath of Neo's attack, his face turned red and Jaune couldn't think of a excuse.

"Oh that, that is just some… It is just some soda and I don't have any clean pants so this was the best I could do…" He then gave a nervous laugh rubbing at the back of his hair like he always did in an awkward position.

Ruby and Yang just shrugged at each other getting back to their meal. Jaune then walked towards the bathroom and started to try and clean off the stain.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have done that thing with Jaune, I mean maybe he will think of me different._ Neo was eating a vanilla ice cream cone and heading towards the place Roman needed to get robbed.

She looked up at the big fat sign, **The Lusty Ladies**. Neo sighed in disgust as she quickly roundhouse kicked the bouncer in the head knocking him out. She then opened the door and walked in with an annoyed face.

Immediately she was hit by the smell of alcohol, she walked through a hallway to see a man with a thick beard checking her out. Her eye twitched as she thought all the ways she could torture this idiot, her eyes however locked onto what seemed like the owner of the establishment.

Neo walked towards the bar looking at the bartender, "Um miss you look a bit you-" He was caught off when Neo grabbed his tie and pulled down causing his face to hit the counter hard leaving a small crack.

A guard was about to pull out a gun when he got kicked in the head causing him to trip on a chair and fall on the ground. Everyone else including the strippers ran off afraid of what was gonna happen.

3 more men came out armed with guns aiming them all at Neo, "Hey I know her, she is the mute devil." One of the guards yelled out to be replied by another, "Oh yeah, Roman's girl…" Neo was a bit annoyed by the statements and went all wild.

She looked at the owner of the club, his hand was broken and he was whimpering in fear. Neo took her umbrella and stabbed him in the leg making him yell in pain, "ALRIGHT FINE! The money is in the back in a safe, the code is 89,72,96, and 42." Neo smiled and then hit the man in the head causing his body to go limp.

Jaune was walking down an alley with bags full of groceries. He took a shortcut to be blocked by two men in black masks, Jaune looked behind him to see two more men with black masks.

"Alright guys, I am a hunter from Beacon. Now I don't want trouble but I am not afraid to bring it." He then pulled out his sword and equipping his shield. The men then dashed at Jaune wielding all sorts of weapons.

"Impressive, you took out 9 of my men" The man in the suit said with a low tone. "You must be confused, I am the leader of The Hack Mob. A friend of yours has stolen from me and I want my money back." Jaune was confused as to what he was saying, was he talking about one of the students from Beacon? "The person I am talking about is unique in fashion, you could say she has a multi color look." _Oh no._

"I DON'T KNOW SQUAT!" Jaune was squirming in his chair trying to get out. "Now now, listen here. Tell me where I can find this person or else you are going to have to meet my friends… And they love fresh meat."

Jaune gulped with his head high ready for the worse, "I like you kid, prideful and knows how to keep a secret. Don't worry I won't kill you, if I wasn't wearing this mask you would be killed. I might even pull the trigger myself. Boys, give him 1 through 10." 2 men walked into the room with a moving tray of tools.

"Don't worry kid, we won't do any permanent damage. With an aura than you can grow back a finger or two." They took Jaune's left hand and tucked in his pointer and middle finger, they then took out a meat cleaver and raised it high. Jaune got ready for the pain and then heard a loud thud, he looked at his hand eyes widen and pain rushing through.

Jaune's ring and pinky fingers were missing and replaced with stubs spewing out blood. He yelled in pain as he struggled more and more in the chair. They tightened his straps and took out a machine. They placed Jaune's shaking hand in it and fitting the middle finger in a cradle.

They then punched a button making his finger explode in pain, Jaune looked at his middle finger and saw the nail was missing. "Where is Neo?" Jaune didn't answer, another fingernail went missing. This went on for the rest of the fingers on Jaune's left hand, almost out from pain he noticed his sword and shield in the corner.

They then took out a cattle prod and placed it on Jaune's lower chest, it sparked sending pain all over Jaune's body. He then went limp, the two men gave questionable looks and sparked another attack making the body to shake but go back to limp.

"FUCK DUDE! You don't think we killed him!?" the first guy was panicking while the second guy was just looking at the cattle prod.

"How!? How can someone get killed by a cattle prod!?" The first guy checked for a pulse to only panic even more, "I DON'T FEEL A PULSE." They took of the straps and put Jaune on the ground, "Do you know CP-" Jaune's fist hit the second guy in the face and grabbed the cattle prod stunning the first guy.

They both fell down and Jaune booked for it grabbing his gear and opening the window next to the door. It was a two story drop and jumped ignoring any fear, he raced down the road looking around for any sign of help.

"Hey guys I brought the towel and clo- FUCK."

Jaune was now just hoping he could find someone anyone, he then saw a bullhead pickup and drop out. He looked around seeing a single bullhead in the lot, he walked over talking to the co-pilot.

"Hi I need to get to Beacon, please." The co-pilot had a questionable look and nodded letting Jaune walk into the bullhead. After a minute or so the co-pilot came out, "Alright kid we are heading towards Beacon so what happened?"

"I don't feel like talking about it, just please take me to Beacon." The co-pilot nodded and walked towards the the head of the bullhead.

After another minute the co-pilot came out and Jaune noticed his pistol was armed and in his hand. "Listen kid you seem like a cool guy but. I'm sorry." He pulled out the pistol and pull the trigger. The bullet tore through his flesh sending nothing but pain to Jaune. All Jaune could do was jump at the pilot head butting his chest, the co-pilot dropped his gun. Jaune then reached for it and shot the man in the leg, he fell down yelling. The pilot then came to the back and saw his friend on the ground, before he could pull out his own gun Jaune had shot him in the leg.

Quickly kicking both of them in the head making them black out Jaune took the controls. They learned how to use bullheads and how to drive them so Jaune knew what he was doing. After a few minutes Jaune was finally able to see Beacon.

He landed it and came out feeling woozy, "Oh hi Headmaster Ozpi-" Jaune then blacked out hitting the floor hard.

 **A/N: So this was definitely an interesting chapter… I was thinking if I should've added the torture scenes or not and decided to do so but not be to descriptive. So I hope you all like where the story is going and I might go a bit against cannon especially season 3. Anyway signing out, The Retard**


	12. Chapter 12

**Major A/N: So if you are keeping up with my story than I need to tell you that I changed the story so Jaune got shot. The main reason I did this so it would kinda work with the story better. One more thing, should I stick with the story for volume 3 or should I go and move bit after the ending of volume 2?**

A white ceiling was all that met Jaune's eyes, he then heard a small happy "Yeep". Turning his head he saw team RWBY sitting next to him, "Hey guys."

Jaune tried to get up and was met with a sharp pain to his back, "Don't move Jaune, doc says your injury hasn't fully healed." Blake and Weiss then get up with Blake talking, "We are gonna look for the doctor." both of them waving as they left the room.

"Dude you have some pretty sick aura, I mean you have like double of what an average amount of aura is…" Yang was the only one talking with Ruby just staring at the floor. Jaune noticed his somewhat bandaged hand was already healing at an extraordinary paste.

His fingernails had already re-grown and his fingers were about half way their. It felt weird to see his two little stumps wiggle around. If he tried though he could somewhat remember what moving his whole finger felt like.

The door opened with two men walking in, one was in a suit and the other was in a white lab coat.

"Hi, I am detective Louie and I am going to be the lead detective in your case. I just need statements about what happened seeing that questioning you while you were half asleep won't cut it." The statement confused Jaune, did he wake up before and not remember?

"I guess Jaune doesn't remember, you went in and out of sleep every so often." Ruby quickly spoke and then sitting back into her seat.

Jaune nodded and started to list of what happened, the fight, the questioning, it went on. He obviously skipped over details but he gave a good figure of what happened, he did however left the Neo part out. Soon the detective nodded and walked out with a plain face letting the doctor have his talk with Jaune.

"Well luckily for you the bullet tore through your body and didn't hit any major organs, you won't be able to fight though and I highly recommend at least a week of rest. Other than some soreness your body should heal back and your fingers will regenerate within a few days." The doctor looked at his clipboard and nodded towards Jaune before leaving.

A police officer walked into the room with a look confusion, "Hi, you don't know me but I am going to be one of the guards who will be watching over your room…" The officer seemed perky and looked young. "There is a small girl who seems to know you, she said… I mean wrote that her name was Neo?" Jaune nodded his head and gestured for her to come in.

The officer nodded and walked out to be replaced with Neo. She looked at Jaune with a small smile that even Ruby noticed was odd. Yang stood up looking at Ruby and said, "Hey Ruby why don't we go see if they have any cookies at the cafeteria." Ruby jumped up and followed her sister leaving Neo and Jaune alone.

The second the door closed Neo's smile went away and was replaced with a face of sorrow. Tears formed in her eyes and all Jaune could do was open his arms and hug the small girl, she quietly cried into Jaune's arm wetting his hospital gown.

All Jaune could do was quietly reassured Neo while hugging her tightly. She then just laid onto Jaune's bed and stayed next to him. He held Neo slowly petting her head still giving out small words to reassure that everything was alright.

After a minute or two Jaune felt Neo slump into his arms and he saw the bags under her eyes, _She must of stayed up all night lookin for me_. The thought of her wandering the city made Jaune feel guilty, maybe if he could've beaten those thugs things would have been different. He didn't realize but the feeling of sleep slowly crept around Jaune causing his body to slowly go, maybe it was the feeling of Neo's heat or it was pure exhaustion but Jaune fell asleep.

Yang peered her head into the room followed by Ruby to get some eye candy of Jaune. Whilst Ruby was fixated on who Jaune's friend was Yang was focused on one thing, **Blackmail**. Yang quickly pulled out her scroll and took a picture, Ruby gave her a questionable look but put her attention back to the small girl. Yang just smiled as she gestured for the two to go and find Weiss and Blake wherever they could be.

 **Breaking News! The Hack Mob members found dead!**

 **The Hack Mob's leader Henry Hack has been found dead with other members of the Hack Mob. The death was burned to ashes but it is still unknown how the fire killed them. It is also unknown who is the killer but all Chief of Police George has to say, "Whoever did this will get justice for the murders."**

Roman tossed the newspaper onto the ground looking at his boss who just entered the room, "So why exactly did you take out the Hack Mob?" Roman gave the lady a questionable stare.

"Simple really, they are unpredictable and I need control in Vale. Anyway did you get the item the white fang need?" Cinder gave Roman another one of her infamous stares.

"Of course I did, those mechs will be showcased probably by tomorrow." Roman didn't like the idea of giving a bunch of crazed faunus but it wasn't his call.

"Hey Neo did you read the news? Some guy killed the Hack Mob… The doctor said I could leave tomorrow." Neo's head perked her head up looking at Jaune with a happy smile. She has been visiting him every second she could get but with Roman's big surprise it has been getting shorter per visit. She pulled out her scroll and started to type, **I feel bad because I have work tomorrow… Sorry.**

Jaune just smiled and patted Neo's head, "It's alright, how about I make your favorite tomorrow?" She smiled at Jaune and gave him a quick kiss, honestly she didn't really know how this all ended like this but she was glad it did.

"Breaking news a mech has been seen on route 12, we have Jenny on live." The TV spurted out switching to a woman in a helicopter.

"Multiple amounts of people have been injured and it is still unknown who the driver of the mech is but we have information the it was Atlas's newest creation. Eye witness say they saw a group of what could be huntresses who attacked the machine, we have yet to learn who these people are." Jaune clicked the TV off and looked at the cooked meal.

"Nothing like good old fashion marinated steak with the Arc famous mash potatoes." he talked to himself smelling the aroma. Even though the kitchen only had two burners it was more than enough for Jaune to do his cooking. Instead of going out grocery shopping he was able to order everything he needed.

Neo came in smelling the scent of the steak, he mouth immediately opened and she looked at the plate that was still being set up. Jaune quickly added a few more spices and said, "Bone appa teet." while placing the plate towards Neo.

She quickly cut through the steak and took a bite showing a face of bliss. He knew she loved his cooking but he never knew she would actually give this big of a reaction. Curious if his cooking had somehow gotten better he took a bite of his steak to be greeted with a huge burst of flavor. The steak was surprisingly tender and the juices bursted smacking Jaune in the tongue.

They finished their food quickly and jumped on the bed with both of their stomachs full. Jaune and Neo's eyes locked together and they just snuggled into each other. After they got into a comfortable position they laid there for a while, he honestly didn't know what to do and neither did she.

In an attempt to break the ice Jaune suggested, "Wanna watch a movie?" Neo nodded and Jaune pulled out his laptop. Going through the movies his eye was caught onto a romance film, Neo on the other hand eyed down a horror movie. Without even arguing she pressed the horror movie and clicked play. Jaune gave Neo a disappointed look mostly because he hates horror films.

The movie wasn't really scary though, it was more of a gore fest which ruined the moment even more. About halfway in Jaune didn't think he could take it anymore, he was starting to get tired of seeing some poor bloke getting blown up or something. The movie then went with a torture scene that made the memories come back, he didn't want to but he didn't think he could handle it.

Neo noticed Jaune's discomfort and paused the movie giving him a worried look. "Neo it really isn't anything it is just… Can we skip this scene?" the question made her realize what he meant and quickly felt the guilt.

 _Did she really just force someone who was in the hospital for torture to watch a horror movie with a torture scene?_ The thought made her face go grim and she looked at the ceiling. They both gave their sighs with Jaune joining Neo at looking at the ceiling. The laptop was pushed away and they just both mentally decided to not say anything.

Jaune looked at Neo who was still staring at the ceiling, "You want to watch something else?". She just nodded and Jaune pulled the laptop up and looked for the romance movie that he eyed down. He finally found it and pressed play, the movie started up with a cheesy shot of the main character doing some dialogue.

Neo finally looked at Jaune and their eyes locked with only the laptop making noise. Her eyes broke the long stare and she looked back at the screen to see another cheesey shot where the camera went up with the title showing. Neo silently laughed looking at the movie with Jaune quietly chuckled.

They both knew this was going horribly, with the awkward reminder of the torture scene and the cheesey movie there were no real opportunities to make chat. _Think god damn it… Think… Come on Jaune you are a stud!_

"Hey Neo… You wanna have sex?" Immediately he was slapped on the face, usually Neo was the one who started naughty things but she was surprisingly out of character. Jaune sighed and knew he fucked up hard, he really know how to mess up…. Once the movie ended they just fell asleep in a whole awkward night.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap

Jaune's eye slowly opened to see Neo tapping onto his cheek. It was the weekend and Jaune just wanted to sleep in but obviously Neo had other plans.

A good minute went by of her tapping until Jaune felt something hard hit his back causing him to fall off the bed. "Neo please stop kicking me off the bed. You know I hate it." She just replied with a "What can you do" pose and pulled out her scroll with a message, **We got to do some semblance training.**

Jaune hated trying to do semblance training, it never worked and he would just be exhausted with no improvement. Still he knew he had no say in it so he did his usual routine. Finishing his quick shower and putting on his favorite hoodie Jaune was ready.

Neo took Jaune's hand and used her semblance to teleport them out of the city. They teleported onto a small hill with a cool breeze, they walk down the hill heading towards the battleground.

The battleground was really just some old ruins where there were a nice stone area. The place was secluded and was obviously overgrown by plants, grimm for some reason don't like the area though.

 **Alright, like always try and picture forming your aura into whatever you want.** Jaune read Neo's advice and once again tried his best to just fail horribly. The best he could do was to shoot out raw energy which only just made him glow white.

About a good couple of hours of Jaune doing the best he could Neo finally gave up on him. Jaune was on the ground panting, even if he wasn't exactly using his physical strength his aura was starting to drain in huge amounts. Neo joined Jaune by laying next to him both of them looking at the clear blue sky.

"Hey Neo… Are you curious what my semblance is?" Jaune knew the answer, ever since they started training Neo was always tried to trigger his semblance.

Neo sat up and put her finger on her chin thinking, then she pulled out her scroll and typed. The message said, **Well of course… I do understand that sometimes it is hard to unlock your semblance.**

Jaune gave out a loud sigh looking at the message. He remembered something else that he didn't know if he should ask or not but felt like he shouldn't… Not yet…

"Neo can we go back? I kinda want to sleep right now." she smiled at Jaune and grabbed his hand teleporting them back to their room. They both hopped onto the bed, sometimes Jaune was glad that Neo was so small or else they wouldn't have fit on the bed. He slowly closed his eyes hoping to get some rest.

 **A/N: EVERYONE! Oh my fucking god this took so long to make… Like I was pumping chapters every 3 days but it took me more than 10 days to get this one… God I am lazy as fuck… Anyway I feel like I forced this chapter a bit and made the characters act odd but I wanted to add that awkward scene bad. I still haven't decided on what Jaune's semblance should be but I think I got an idea. I hope everyone has a happy halloween and I think next ch might be a little halloween one shot extra. K BYE!**


	13. Halloween Special!

**A/N:So I hope everyone enjoys this little oneshot of mine for Halloween. Try to think of this as something that happens in the future so their relationship is better than the one in story right now.**

It was Halloween night and Jaune was looking over his costume, as he inspected for any problems he nodded to himself. Neo walked into the dorm almost on cue and seemed to be looking for something.

Jaune looked over at Neo and realized she was wearing her costume which in his opinion was a bit revealing. The costume itself was pretty generic and he would classify it as Sexy Witch. The costume included orange and black knee socks, a really short black mini skirt, and a black tanktop with some white ruffles that had hints of orange here and there. Oh he almost forgot the hat which was a black witch hat with the pointy top bent.

Neo just grabbed the hat and threw it on hoping everyone would think it was cute design. Jaune's costume took him days to make unlike Neo who just made a last second buy, his costume was a homemade chainmail armor which was inspired by a post that he saw on FaceLetter. After buying a bunch of soda tabs Jaune then proceeded to use 4 whole days to make the gear. He then went to a blacksmith that was making metal halloween pieces and got a metal helmet to match the gear.

Sure the chainmail armor was a bit loud when he ran in it and sure it was uncomfortable but he looked cool… He thinks… Neo said he looked nice…

A knock hit the door and both Jaune and Neo looked at it. Neo skipped over towards the door and opened it to be greeted by team RWBY and team PRRN who were all wearing their own costumes.

Rwby was going what Jaune would guess was little red riding hood. Yang was going what he could figure out was a sexy wolf? Maybe Ruby and Yang were trying some duo costume he would never know. Weiss was in some sort of white dress with a almost bleached crown. Blake's costume was really just her wearing normal clothes and not wearing her bow…

Pyrrha's costume was really a heavier suit version of her armor with a roman style helmet. Roy was going as a cowboy like character, he said he was cosplaying as his favorite character from that big free pvp video game. Ren was dressed up as a pink ninja which must have been Nora's idea. Finally Nora was dressed in viking like armor and was wearing a fake beard.

The group then acknowledged Neo and Jaune's costumes giving thumbs up, Yang gave a quick wink to Neo. They then walked down the hall heading towards the front courtyard, at the courtyard there is supposed to be a big Beacon halloween special party.

After walking towards the bottom floor Jaune could easily hear loud music being played and noticed lights out of the window. He didn't really like these types of events with flashy lights and loud music but he didn't mind doing it with Neo.

Since Neo was quite smaller than the group her pace was a bit slower than everyone else which led to having her and Jaune being the back of the group. "So Neo you sure this costume is good?" He talked in a whisper like tone to make sure no one else could hear. Neo replied with just a grin and a nod. Jaune didn't know why he was so self conscious of the costume, maybe it was because he spent so long on it.

"Alright fine I will believe you. Hope you're happy with that last minute costume." Neo proceeded to check herself out with giving a face that just screams, "Eh, it happens.". He just sighed realizing how all his hard work was really for nothing, he could of probably spent some extra cash on the same thing.

As the group finally got to the courtyard it really did look like a light show. People were dancing, others were doing other things, and the loners sitting alone being kinda depressing. Team RWBY ran to do their things and team PRRN went to do their thing leaving Jaune and Neo alone.

Jaune looked at Neo wondering what they should do but was surprised when she grabbed his hand pulling him towards some empty chairs. Neo dusted off the chair and sat down giving Jaune and odd look while glancing over to the snack table. At first Jaune didn't get it but figured it out, "Oh you want me to get us punch?". Neo nodded with delight while clapping her hands.

He started walking towards the stand to see Pyrrha. "Hi Pyrrha, how is the dance going?" She was shocked to hear Jaune's voice behind him and turned around almost spilling a cup of juice on him.

"Good… Roy is kinda embarrassing me, kinda wish I got a different partner but it happens. Speaking of which do you want to go and join me for the costume duo thing that is happening?" Jaune was confused by the question and saw a small sign behind Pyrrha that read: **Group Costume! Join in Duos And See If You Can Win!** He then nodded in response to Pyrrha's request, to respond to that she smiled and walked off. Jaune looked at the punch bowl and did what he was going to do and got two cups.

Walking over to where Neo was sitting he saw what he could describe as a big ginger. The guy wasn't fat nor was he exactly well toned but he was definitely big. Confronting the red giant was fearsome enough but Jaune mustered all his courage and got ready for what could be a fight.

"Excuse me sir… That girl you're talking with is kinda with me." prepared for some tough guy act Jaune was amazed when the man spoke.

"Oh I am terribly sorry, I just wanted to ask for a dance." the ginger smiled at Jaune and stepped aside so he could give Neo the cup of punch.

"Well it is just a misunderstanding so it's alright. Have a nice night." Jaune waved off to the big ginger who walked out thinking nothing but, _Thank god he isn't a douchebag who thinks he could do whatever._ The ginger however was thinking the same thing.

"So Neo what else do you want to do other than pour booze into your punch?" Neo just ignored his question and then looked at Jaune's cup. She then took out her small bottle of alcohol pouring the liquid into his drink. "Hey come on I don't want to be drunk in front of everyone." Neo just replied with a quick sigh and an obvious eye roll.

He was about to speak again when an announcer yelled to the crowd, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! We are now starting our special annual duo costume contest. May the people who signed up please come to the stage!" Jaune got up and walked towards the stage forgetting to fill in Neo on what is happening.

"Alright, in group one we got Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long as Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf." there was minor applause and everyone stood quiet. "In group two we got Velvet Scarletina and Fox Alistair going as The Bunny and The Fox." there was again some applause with Coco yelling, "You go girl!". "And finally! We got group 3, Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos going as Gladiator vs Knight!" this time it got a bit more claps than the other three but still was quite quiet.

"VOTE NOW! CHOSE THE WINNER!" The announcer yelled once again with most people pulling out their scrolls. "And the winner is… Wait what? A TIE!" the polls went up on a screen showing exactly the same amounts between the three groups. Like what are the odds? It is almost like there is a god who loves making awkward situations ( **;)** ). "Has anyone not voted yet."

The question boomed across the floor with people looking around for an answer till a single little hand rose. The crowed looked at the small young girl with the innocent face. "Young lady would you please vote for the costume duo that you like the most?" the girl put a finger towards her lips and looked up with a questionable face. She then nodded in response while pulling out her scroll.

What took about a good 5 minutes of the small girl looking at all the costumes, analyzing every last detail. She finally stopped and looked at her scroll pointing each one at each option. The crowed at first was bored but the tension was strong during this scene of curiosity and people could describe it as a nail biting moment. The girl's hand raised finger pointing to the sky and flew towards the scroll hitting the screen. The screen over group 3 read: **WINNER!** Everyone clapped and applauded towards Jaune and Pyrrha who both had a face of happiness.

Jaune and Pyrrha both received their small trophies and parted their ways towards their own groups. Jaune sat next to Neo and looked at her, "I wonder who that girl was who didn't vote. She really knew how to cause tension… Hey did you vote?" Neo nodded with a small smile, "Who did you vote for?" she gave a innocent smile and pointed towards Yang and Ruby.

Jaune felt a bit betrayed that his own girlfriend didn't like his costume but shrugged it off drinking the juice that Neo was holding for him. Forgetting that it was spiked with booze he started to feel a bit odd, after a few more cups Jaune was out of it and replaced with Drunk Jaune.

Drunk Jaune was the guy who got into fights, Drunk Jaune was the guy who cut in line, hell Drunk Jaune was just a massive dick. Neo was watching every second of Jaune going off and she loved every second. At one point however Drunk Jaune fell and didn't seem to move. Neo strolled up to him with a worried look and lightly kicked him.

He still didn't move but after a little harder kick he spasmed and got up looking around with a drunken stare. "W-where am I? Neo is that you? Have I ev-ever told you I **(hiccup)** love your hair? Like do the carpets match the drapes?" This part Neo didn't like and she wanted to kick her boyfriend in the nuts but could she really? She was the one who got him drunk so it was her responsibility to get him back to bed. With a noticeably loud sigh Neo regretted her decision and tried to pull Jaune.

After what seemed like a whole hour of pushing, tugging, pulling, and some slapping Jaune was finally back in his room. Still a bit dizzy he started to bump into everything and to Neo's amazement didn't bump into the bed. She got tired of this all and chugged one of her small bottles, then she looked at her disoriented partner and thought _TO HELL WITH THIS!_

Neo walked up to Jaune and kicked him in the chest flinging him towards the bed where he made a soft landing. She then walked towards him and joined him passing out as they both fell asleep.

 **A/N: So sorry a lot this was kinda short compared to my usual 2K ch but I really had not to many ideas for this small special. I just wanted to say that I literally tracked down an old smosh youtube video because I couldn't figure out what word to use for Spiked drink and remembered that the video had one line of using said word. I just wanted to say HAPPY HALLOWEEN and may you all get dem little candy corns and orange and black candies cause I am evil. Signing out, the Retard.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: ALRIGHT EVERYONE! GUESS WHO FINALLY FUCKING FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! THIS GUY! Also I really am curious as to if I should drift away from canon when I reach the end of season 3 or not. I have ideas for both ways so tell me in the review section.**

Jaune was in the first class spacing out as usual. He was still quite drowsy from all the extra training but was still able to somewhat pay attention to Mr. Port. The class was about to end till Ms. Goodwitch entered the classroom.

"Students, I am here to talk about a new subject that we will be teaching. This is usually teached during the second year but we have decided to move it this year." The students gave questionable looks around the classroom wondering what this new class would be. "This is Ms. Arc, she will be teaching law enforcement." Jaune's jaw dropped as he looked at his older sister Emma.

"Emma!?" he yelled through the classroom drawing everyone's attention including the teachers. She just gave a small smile to the class waving at the students, with one eye on Jaune.

Emma gave a confident sigh and took a professional stand, "Hello, my name is Emma Arc and I will be teaching law enforcement. You might wonder why hunters and huntresses need to learn law enforcement. The main reason is because you can take criminal actions into your own hands if the police isn't there. That is why it is important we teach you the rules you need to know." Emma folded her hands and kept her position for the class to respond, and they did with whispers.

Mr. Port coughed looking at the teacher's, "Um excuse me ladies, but my class still has 3 more minutes so if you would please." both Emma and Ms. Goodwitch nodded in agreement and walked off. Mr. Port watched them leave and went to finish his story.

Once the bell rung Jaune ran out of the classroom basically jumping over desks. He burst through the door looking around for Emma, finally his eye set on a women a few yards away with short blonde hair. He dashed with the speed of a beowolf and grabbed the woman's shoulder turning her to face him. Jaune was surprised to meet yellow eyes and realized he had the wrong girl. The women was showing a face of shock with a hint of red, he let go and looked around to see another blonde hair women talking to Ms. Goodwitch.

Doing another dash he grabbed the woman's shoulder spinning her like a salsa dancer and looked at the famous Arc blue eyes. "What are you doing here!? How are you even teaching here? What is happening!?" Jaune's questions went on and on to a point where he didn't even realize Ms. Goodwitch's death stare.

"Relax little brother, why don't you come with me so we can talk in private." Emma grabbed Jaune's hand and pulled him towards the end of the hallway where they could break the stares that came from the bystanders. "This should work."

"Emma I have 2 questions, 1 how are you a teacher and 2 is anyone else going to have surprise visits?" Jaune looked around wondering if any other Arcs would pop out.

Emma just laughed a bit, "First I graduated from the fancy college school." She air quoted fancy college school. "And then I applied to the school, I guess my resume was a bit to good or something because within a few days I was hired. Now for the second thing… I hear that Lilly is thinking of switching schools to come to Beacon."

Jaune's mouth dropped with his jaw hitting the ground, "You gotta be kidding me, great the shy but crazy sister is gonna be here…". Emma and Jaune both knew the problem with Lilly, for such a small and timid girl she was as wild as a lion. "Alright when is she coming?"

"Hard to say, could be in a few days or a week. Can't tell really." Jaune took into this information and nodded running off. "You're gonna miss my class!" but he didn't care, he had to take care of a few things.

Running into his room blasting the door open he looked around for Neo who was sitting on the bed. "Neo you got to go!" she gave a confused look at Jaune and was about to reach for her scroll but was stopped when Jaune grabbed all her clothes and threw it on the bed. "Listen one of my sisters are coming and the only reason she let you go was because Joan was there. Don't ask why but just listen.". He pulled out a pink suitcase and started packing it with Neo's clothes, "You might think that this is overreacting but no it is not, all my sisters got over the fact that I was dating except one… Lilly, because she is going to be here I need some more time to change her mind about things. I promise it won't be too long, maybe a week.". Neo's face was angry and she wanted to ask so many questions before the suitcase was basically thrown on her.

"Alright this is what is gonna happen, you are gonna go live at your house for a good week or so and I slowly ease the idea of me having a girlfriend with my sister. If I could I would keep you here but Lilly with literally kill you. Like I said the only reason she acted like a normal person was because Joan was there.". Neo made a sad face and nodded, she pulled out her scroll and started typing. **Are we gonna see each other during the week?**

"Yeah, I really don't know how to do this but I really think we can do it. Just um… Don't worry about it." Jaune finished packing all of Neo's things in her second briefcase and tossed it on the bed. "I know you are not gonna like this but just do it for me please, I don't want any bad blood to form.". Neo nodded once again and took the two pieces of luggage, she waved goodbye and teleported away.

Jaune hated this but he just couldn't think of anything else to do, if he tried to show Neo right away again things might go differently than he hope. Maybe he could try and ease Neo into the whole thought with Lilly, for such a quiet girl she could be dangerous.

He was sure that he got all of Neo's things in the suitcase and decided to run out of the room to talk to Emma. While running he heard a yell, looking to his left he saw Cardin on the ground not noticing the person in front of him. He tumbled over a figure hearing a female groan.

Looking under him he was met with black eyes. Getting up he dusted himself and helped the girl up taking a quick look over her. "Sorry I wasn't looking." He apologized and was about to run when he felt a weird feeling making him want to stay.

"Oh it was my fault, so what's your name?" Jaune felt odd, he felt like something was forcing him to stay.

"J-Jaune Ark." he couldn't figure out what this strong sense was but he wanted to stay right at that spot.

"Names Angelica Div, you can call me Angel." she winked at Jaune and gave a devious smile. Jaune took a strong look at the girl, she was wearing school uniform. Her eyes were as black as the starless night and her hair was white with hints of black here and there. "So big guy, where you heading?"

"I-I need to talk to Emma. Um I mean Ms. Arc.". Talking about this reminded him his reason to move and he almost made it but the force pulled him back.

"Oh, Ms. Arc? The new teacher?Why do you need to talk to her?"

"I need to talk to her can't say." Angel seemed to have a quick twitch and used her finger to slowly outline Jaune's chest.

"How about you keep me company?" Jaune gulped and once again looked to where Emma's class was, he went in defeat and let his feet do all the work.

After a good 10 minutes of them walking and her talking it seemed like he was gonna stay with her forever. The need to stay with her was for some weird reason stronger than the need to talk to Emma. It was like he wasn't controlling his body, a lot of times he felt stiff like a robot.

When another good 20 minutes passed by he wondered why Angel didn't have classes. The only reason Jaune wasn't in his class was because of her. "And that's when I learned how to kill an Ursa with one kick. So this might seem out of the blue but are you single?" The question hit Jaune in the head like a baseball bat.

"Uh no, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Ne-" and just like that the urge to stay with Angel swept away like a silent breeze.

"Huh, well I got to go to class and I bet you do to. Bye Jauney boy." the nickname felt out of place and it seemed weird. Only Cardin ever called him Jauney boy so he wondered why she did. Forgetting about the odd thought he raced down the hallway heading towards Emma's class.

Bursting into the classroom panting he noticed everyone's eyes quickly shot towards him. "Mr. Arc so glad to see you. Since you were late I think 3 day detention is a fair punishment." he was going to explain about the weird girl but dropped it knowing even to him it sounded full of shit.

30 minutes had passed and the class was over. There wasn't anymore classes today since the school decided to make it more like a half day. He stood in his seat and waited for everyone to leave the classroom, once the last student walked out he got up and headed towards Emma.

"Alright we need to talk." Jaune mustered the best serious face he could make.

"And what do we need to talk about?" Emma didn't even look up at Jaune and stared at papers.

"You know what I mean, how am I supposed to deal with Lilly?" Jaune was getting sweaty just by thinking of Lilly.

"I don't know, we both know how much of a loose cannon she could be. I mean that one time we sent her to go get some milk and she caught you talking to that girl… I wonder if she can use that arm…" Emma started to trail off recounting all the stories of Lilly's ruthless attacks to every girl Jaune talked to.

Jaune threw out his arms and yelled, "Fine! I will deal with this myself!". He was about to walk out the door till Emma made a loud cough.

"Ok, ok, ok… I got some dirt you can use. So Lilly told me there are two reasons why she is moving to Beacon. You and some boy she likes that moved away from Vacuo." the words intrigued Jaune's imagination.

"I'm listening." he then gestured to go on. "And well that's it. One day she called me wailing that her friend was moving to Beacon so she said she was transferring. Then she went on another one of her rants talking about all the things she could do with having her friend and you." Jaune just smiled thanking her sister while walking out the door.

It was the next day and Jaune was getting nervous, anyday she could pop out and attack him with one of her infamous hugs. After his first class he started to get a bit less tense, and then the next class, next class, and so on. It got to a point where Jaune was 100% calm thinking that he wouldn't see his sister till he heard a shriek.

Looking behind him he felt a hit to his chest causing him to fly off his feet and onto the ground. When he looked down towards his chest he was met with pink hair. The girl looked up and Jaune saw the ocean blue eyes.

"Since when did you dye your hair pink?" Lilly just gave a cute smile and got off his little brother.

"No reason, I wanted to try a new look." Jaune looked around to see for some odd reason no one was in the hallway. "So little brother do you want to do anything to congratulate me on this awesome visit?"

Jaune laughed, "What do you mean visit? Emma told me you were staying for good.". Lilly's smile went away and she looked towards where Emma's class was.

"That snitch, I got to go teach big sister a lesson…" Jaune was then again reminded why Lilly was one of the most scariest sisters out of the bunch, well after Joan.

"How about I go take you out on your favorite food." Lilly's eyes burst with happiness and got up slowly closing their little cloak barrier ( **A/N if you don't get it Lilly's semblance is a invisible barrier.** ).

"Let's go now!" she grabbed Jaune's hand and pulled him down the hallway.

 **A/N: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! That took forever and I am so sorry. I have been just getting nothing but writer's block for days and then this whole fucking new story that I am trying to do… Fuck me… Anyway I just wanted to say sorry it took me so fucking long to get this out and I wanted to say I hope you all like the story. Signing out, The Retard.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, sorry for never posting it's just I have been pretty sick and school is killing me. I really want to post more but it is getting harder every day. My goal for this chapter is a 3K-4K worded chapter, please enjoy!**

Jaune was still being dragged by his older sister as they neared the bullhead. "Come on big bro." he sighed and hopped onto the vehicle with his older sister.

"Why are you calling me big bro? Last time I checked you're older than me." Lilly replied with a sweet and heartwarming smile.

"Because you're bigger than me, I look like your little sister!" she would have been correct if she didn't have the pink hair.

Jaune sighed and forgot about it, whenever Lilly wants to do something no one can stop her except Joan. The bullhead flew off and within 20 minutes dropped off the passengers including Jaune and Lilly.

"So what do you want to do big bro?" Lilly bit her lip looking at Jaune with a face of curiosity.

Jaune grabbed the back of his head, "Well since you didn't let me do any planning why don't we go to that park we use to go?" Lilly jumped with excitement and grabbed Jaune's arm.

It took them about half an hour to reach the park but both of them knew it was worth it. The park Jaune mentioned was in the more richer part of Vale so it had more lavish decorations. There were beautiful flowers, tall trees, a huge fountain in the middle of the park, and a few stores here and there.

Lilly jumped in excitement and ran towards a small hill. "Chase me! Chase me!" Jaune sighed and gave a small smile. _At least Lilly acts nice when there aren't girls around_ , he ran after the small bouncy girl.

The next hour consist of Lilly running around the park, Jaune apologizing to any bystanders who were ran over by Lilly, and just her rolling in the grass. Finally she was tuckered out.

"Hey big bro can we get some ice cream?" she pointed to a small ice cream station over next to the fountain.

"Sure, what do you want?" Lilly bit her lip looking at the few flavors on the menu. She then pointed towards the chocolate cone. "Alright, um I'll take a chocolate cone and a neapolitan cone." the man nodded. Jaune gave him 5 lien and they went off walking towards a bench.

"So Lilly I heard you moved towards Beacon, how come?" Lilly didn't move her eyes from the ice cream cone.

"Many reasons big bro…" Jaune smirked knowing the answer. Their little break was interrupted with someone yelling, "JAUNEY BOY!". His smirk went away immediately and he turned his head to see Angel running over towards them, but he did notice some bouncing happening as he watched Angel.

"Um, hi Angel. Wasn't expecting to see you here." she then proceeded to throw her arm around Jaune's neck closing in the space between them. What Angel didn't see though was Lilly's death stare that could even make Ms. Goodwitch flinch.

Lilly's face turned from a cute and innocent girl to a terrifying killer. "Excuse me bitch but who the fuck do you think you are?" Jaune gulped looking between the girls.

"Oh don't worry yeah hussy, I ain't getting any from this dweeb. Told me he is dating some girl named Neo." Lilly's face changed once.

"You talking about that mute little bitch? She ain't taking away my Jaune." Lilly grabbed Jaune's arm and tried to pull him off of Angel's grip.

"How about this, let's make Jaune go and pay some expensive ass lunch because I am hungry as fuck!" Lilly looked at her stomach and agreed. _Eh, at least they ain't killing each other._

Angel brought the group towards a dinner/cafe like restaurant that just by the look of it yelled FANCY. "I heard about this place, it apparently got the best sandwiches in Vale." Jaune sighed looking at his wallet.

They entered the cafe to be greeted by a young waitress. "Hell welcome to Brasiour, how many will be in your group?" Jaune pulled out 3 fingers and the waitress nodded.

"So Jaune how does it feel to be a stud?" the question surprised him as he looked towards Angel.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you got two girls on both of your arms. Kinda makes ya look like a stud."

"To clarify, one of the girls is my older sister and the other is someone I've known for an hour." Jaune gave a somewhat cocky smile and the small group headed towards their table.

"So what would you be having?"

Everyone took another glance to the menu with Lilly saying her order first, "I'll have a special 4."

The waitress wrote and then Angel spoke, "I'll have the special 6."

And Jaune just sighed not getting anything, he could barely afford the two dishes that they ordered.

Jaune got up and headed towards the bathroom. Walking in he went to the sink and started to splash some water onto his face.

"You ok dude?" Jaune looked up to see a red headed, brown eye, and 5'9 figure look at him.

"Not really, got some girl problems." the guy laughed and closed his eyes.

"Same, this one girl from Vacuo. God small and cute but she is crazy sometimes." The description seemed a bit odd.

"By any chance is this girl named Lilly?" it was a wild guess but it was worth a shot.

"Yeah, how did yeah know? Wait are you friends with her?" the guy started to act a bit more tense.

Jaune laughed and looked at the mirror, "I ain't her friend, I'm her…. Younger brother.". The news hit the guy hard with his eyes shocked, "Don't worry dude, unlike my sister I am more sane. Names Jaune."

The guy just sighed, "Jack." Jaune laughed and looked at Jack.

"Hey Jack, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but my sister is here." all emotion in Jack's face drained. "And to make it worse… She is staying in Beacon." Jack basically doubled over using his arm to stop him from falling.

"Fuck dude, I left so I could finally forget about her." Jaune felt bad for the guy.

"Alright listen, I want to help you get out of here." Jack nodded. "Did you pay for your meal?" Jack nodded once again. "This is good, the second I knock onto this door you are gonna bolt out of the restaurant. Got it?" he once again nodded.

Jaune walked out the bathroom and headed towards his table. "Hey Lilly, I just wanted to ask you something." as he sat down he tried to reach over the table and 'accidently' knock over Lilly's drink. "Oh no, I'm so sorry. How about you go clean yourself up." Lilly sighed and looked at Jaune, rolling her eyes she got up and headed towards the bathroom.

He followed Lilly and the second the ladies room door closed he banged onto the men's room door. It bursted opened and Jack ran down the hallway. Smiling Jaune walked back towards the table.

Neo was bored out of her mind, without Jaune she really didn't have anything to wait for. Roman didn't seem to have a job and this huge apartment building was pretty lonely. She walked towards her suitcase and started to dig into it looking for a specific item.

After throwing her clothes here and there she found it, one of Jaune's hoodies. She put it on her and looked at how it was far too big for her. Neo smelled the scent of Jaune and started to feel a bit tingly, before she could do anything however the doorbell rung.

Annoyed she walked towards the door and opened it to see one of Roman's goons. "Um hi miss I mean sir I mean mam… Um hi, Roman sent me to pick you up, he has a job for you." Neo clapped her hands excited to get some work done. She skipped down the hallway with the goon right behind not even remembering that she was still wearing Jaune's hoodie.

Jaune sighed as his stomach grumbled, he looked towards Lilly who seemed tired. "Something wrong Lilly?"

Lilly gave him a tired look, "Just tired, gonna go back to dorm… Bye." It kinda felt rushed as she walked out the restaurant.

He was about to go follow her when Angel grabbed his arm, "Don't worry, I gave her this little drug that will make her tired and what not. Within two hours she is gonna be passed out, nothing will happen." The urge to stay came back and Jaune left Lilly.

"So what do you want to do?" Jaune was done planning everything and for once wanted to act like a follower instead of a leader.

"How about we just sit and talk?" Angel looked over towards a bench. Even though it was 2 PM it started to get cloudy causing a gloomy effect.

Jaune complied and followed Angel towards the bench, sitting down he noticed Angel giving him an odd look. She stopped looking and got up having Jaune's eyes follow her. Placing her arms in front of her chest she turned and jumped back landing on Jaune's lap.

"Um Angle, could you explain what you're doing?" with the position Jaune was definitely in a… Difficult to control situation.

"Well I thought you could at least let me sit on your lap for a little while, why do you ask? Is there something wrong?" to further annoy Jaune Angel started to slightly move her butt.

Jaune's face showed a bit of annoyance which fed Angel's teasing even more. "Angel could you stop it." Jaune's face was turning a shade of pink as he tried his best to control his other head. "I thought you wanted to talk."

"I change my mind, I just want to relax." she responded and adding a soft coo. The attacks didn't end there, once Angel felt something under her butt she knew it was time to have some real fun. She started to scooch around slowly picking up some speed to a point where it literally looked like dry humping.

"That's enough Angel, you know I have a girlfriend." Jaune was getting annoyed but he couldn't lie, he kinda liked it.

Angel just laughed, "I'm just having fun. Besides it's not like I'm breaking any real laws." _well technically this is sexual harassment_.

"Alright that's enough!" Jaune lifted Angel off of him and with his height he just dangled the girl. A yell came out as a little boy ran off, Jaune was confused by this act till he noticed his other mind was still hot with blood.

"Nice move Jauney boy." Angel gave a cocky grin as she was put down.

"Yeah well great, now a bunch of people are giving me stink eye for your dry humping…" Jaune was actually getting pissed off, this women was more annoying than when he first met Neo.

"Come down, relax, let your anger go." Jaune did feel a bit relaxed but it barely helped.

"No! I am done Angel, I am leaving. I don't care what happens but I want you to leave me the hell alone." Jaune walked off leaving Angel with a face of sadness and shock.

The whole way back to his room was nothing but him grumbling over his breath. He just really can't take Angel, she acts to cocky and rude. The only reason why he even did hang out with her was some odd reason, Jaune still couldn't figure out what it was though. Maybe a drug? He didn't know.

Jaune was happy to see his bed, his closet, hell he was just happy to be alone where he can relax. After throwing off his gear and shoes Jaune was laying flat on his bed taking in the comfort. Finally he was getting some peace and quiet, later on he knew he was gonna have to check with Lilly but she should be fine for now.

Then there was a knock. "Who is it?" Jaune's voice was somewhat masked by his pillow.

"Hey, it's me Angel. I came to apologize." _How does she know where I sleep_ was the first thought that came to mind but Jaune got up and unlocked the door.

"It's unlocked, come on in." the door opened and Jaune first noticed how Angel's eyes were a bit red like she cried.

"Hey is everything alright?" Jaune used his soft and calm voice and patted the bed for Angel to sit on. She did and buried her face into Jaune's chest.

Jaune could feel his shirt getting wet which reminded him of something, "Listen Jaune… I'm sorry.". All he did was just try his best to comfort Angel, it really was familiar.

"Shush, it's ok. There is nothing to be sorry about" even when Jaune was trying his best to help Angel she just wouldn't stop crying.

"I really am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that, I really am shy and this is my first time acting so expressive. I just wanted to act cocky, just like my friend. And when I saw you I thought why not…" Jaune listened to the girl talk and it got to a point where he felt sympathy towards her.

Angelica Div was born in a small town, it was attacked by grimm and then destroyed by bandits. Angel had to leave her home with her father who died later on. She was given another chance by a hunter who trained her into fighting grimm. Her teammates would barely help her and a lot of times she was alone. The whole stick was sad and Jaune felt bad for her.

"Angel… Do you want to have dinner with me?" his shirt was soaked and Angel seemed tired.

Angel moved her hair and looked at Jaune, "N-no… I kinda just want to sleep.". Jaune could see why, crying and talking for a good hour must be tiresome.

"I can at least bring you to your dorm." Angel nodded to it and Jaune slipped onto his shoes. As they walked she rested her head onto Jaune's shoulder. It felt like a while and Jaune started to realize that they were walking in circles. "Hey are we going the right way?" Angle looked up at Jaune and sighed.

"Follow me." Angel took a left instead of a right and they were at a door. A sign next to the door read **TEAM BLAK**. "Bye." she opened the door and closed it on Jaune faster than he could blink.

 _What was that about?_ Jaune's head was a bit confused by this change of attitude. Jaune sighed, _too much drama._ He just wanted to relax with Neo and forget about this drama.

Neo didn't like this plan at all and she didn't even get why Roman wanted to do this. There is absolutely no way attacking Vale with grimm would make Roman any profit but he insist it would help them. Now she is stuck in an abandoned underground tunnel sleeping in a train. She couldn't lie that the fact of how much she missed Jaune was pretty big.

Lieutenant what's his name was a dick and seemed perverted. She could feel his eyes on her ass whenever she walked past the dude. There were a bunch of white fang members crawling around the place which made it so Neo never really got a private moment. There was one grunt who was amusing to watch panic whenever he thought he messed up, but other than that the place was boring.

Neo wanted to do something, she has been here for a good 10 hours and there was already nothing to do. At one point she almost killed a grunt just out of boredom. God how much she wanted to go see Jaune but she knew he had shit to figure out.

Knock, knock, knock. Neo looked up from her scroll to see the lieutenant whoever come in. "Roman needs to see you." Neo sighed and got up giving the man a dirty look, _scumbag_.

Walking into the first train car Neo saw Roman's hand on his face. "Hey Neo, I need you to do me a favor." Neo gave a questionable look. "Some intel says that we might get attacked by some huntress in training. Might be the same group who took out my toy." Neo smirked, finally some good news. "Alright I just want you to take care of some of them if they do attack." Neo nodded and walked off. _Finally some action_.

Jaune was sitting in his room looking at the white ceiling. There was a knock on the door and Jaune sighed getting up. As he opened the door a pink figure jumped at him. "Lilly what is wrong with you." she was pounding into Jaune's chest with a pouted face.

"How dare you leave me alone!? Do you know how weird it was for me waking up in my room with no idea of what happened?! I fucking went back to the park looking for you, you jackass!" Jaune honestly couldn't do anything but smile. All of this whining and yelling really made him forget about the emotion ride he just took.

"How about I treat you to some of my cooking and you forgive me?" Lilly's face stopped and she looked up considering the offer..

"DEAL!" Jaune smiled and got up going to the small kitchen.

 **A/N: Fucking god I took forever with this chapter huh, and I barely made 3K… Seriously guys I am just so sorry, if I could I would be pumping these chapters faster but it is fucking hard. My other story is also sinking with me barely even getting ideas so I might drop it without even shitting out a chapter… Anyway, hope you have a great thanksgiving! Signing out, The Retard.**


	16. Last Update, Please Read

**Hi everyone, so I have realized as I was trying to re-write ch 2 that I don't love this story anymore. It isn't interesting to me. I have decided to stop working on this and maybe work on something else. I still love RWBY and I still like silent knight (or whatever the pairing is called). So this will be my finale update. I love everyone who followed it and all the support. To give some context I am putting the rewritten version of ch 2.**

It was the day after Jaune's meeting with Roman and he was getting nervous. Tomorrow was going to be his first day at Beacon and he had no ideas on what to do. Sure they believed his transcripts but he still had no clue in fighting grimm and just recently has he done some dabble in semblance.

After what felt like a sleepless night of trying to figure out how to unlock his semblance Jaune gave up. Now he was starving and sleep deprived which wasn't a good combo. Getting up he opened the front door of his hotel room and walked down the hallway. As he entered the main lobby he was greeted by the front desk.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" the women working in front was a bunny faunus, she looked around 30.

"Uh yeah, I'm kinda new to the area and I was wondering if there are any good restaurants nearby?"

The faunus smiled and reached out for a pamphlet, "This has the top 100 restaurant within a good 10 mile radius. Please have a nice day." Jaune smiled back and took the pamphlet walking out and heading towards the closest place he could get some grub.

And now he was eating at an ice cream parlor. A loud sigh came out, _who says ice cream can't be a meal._ The parlor had a old fashion theme to it with there being even a fake bar. The so called liquor was really just different flavors of ice cream. Jaune laughed inside his head as he looked at the "bartender's" mustache which was that old curly version.

"Hey welcome to Maxson's Ice Cream Parlor, how may I help you?" Jaune took a seat at the bar and looked at the menu.

"Yeah got anything heavier than ice cream?" the bartender laughed pulling out a small menu and giving it to Jaune.

"Only thing we got here pal."

Jaune looked at the menu seeing a very short list of sandwiches, cakes, and pies. "Uh can I get a PB and J sandwich with a chocolate milkshake?" The bartender nodded at the order and walked to the other side of the bar to get the ingredients for the simple meal. During this time the front door opened and entered another customer.

"Welcome to Maxson's Ice Cream Parlor, how may I he- Well if it isn't one of my regulars." Jaune turned his head to see a very familiar hair color, pink and brown. Realizing who it was he looked down to see Neo.

Neo went to the other side of the bar and sat down not even giving a glance towards Jaune. _Maybe she somehow didn't recognize him?_ His thoughts were interrupted when his scroll vibrated, taking out the scroll it popped open with a text from an unknown.

 **Listen up, do not look at me or talk to me. We don't know each other.** Jaune realized who the message was coming from and did a quick glance over to see Neo with her scroll out.

 **Ok I get it, but I have a few questions. 1 how did you get my number and 2 why can't we talk?** Jaune hit the send button to hear Neo's scroll vibrate.

 **Listen up asswhole, 1 Roman gave me your number and, 2 if we do there is a chance someone who is an enemy of mine might notice and take you. So take your meal and go.** Jaune looked at the text, he was pulled out of his mind when the bartender put down a plate of PB  & J with a chocolate milkshake. "Here you go, anything you want?" Jaune shook his head and went to eating his meal.

Honestly the sandwich wasn't that bad and the milkshake was nice and creamy telling Jaune that it was real ice cream that was being used. Finishing his meal he did a quick pay and took one last glance towards Neo. A low sigh escaped from his mouth as he left the parlor.

Walking down a road Jaune didn't really know what to exactly do, maybe he could just relax for his last day before school. Looking at a store his scroll vibrated in his pocket, taking it out he saw it was another text from Neo.

 **Hey blondie, I need you to meet me here. Roman says we got to do some warm up to help with initiations.** Jaune sighed, _so much for relaxation._

Jaune did a quick search of the location to see a 4 mile walk, with a loud sigh he followed the directions.

"You have arrived at your destination" with that Jaune looked up to see a fenced up warehouse. Looking up from his scroll Jaune looked at the warehouse, noticing a pretty big sign reading **Do Not Enter, Trespassers Will Be Arrested**. Looking around Jaune jumped grabbing the top of the fence, hopping over it he crept towards the front door.

There was a busted lock on the ground with the door slightly open. Walking into the room Jaune saw Neo sitting on a chair with one of the thugs standing next to her. His scroll buzzed, pulling it out he saw Neo's message, **Jaune you are going to learn how to fight someone.**

Neo nodded at the thug who then put his eyes on Jaune, "Hi, I am here to teach you how to win a fight, now you ain't gonna fight clean so throw away any moral sense. Oh and you can call me Noah.". Noah walked over to a training dummy and gestured for Jaune to follow.

"I'm gonna point out some key places to hit. First the throat, you hit a guy here and he will go down. Another great place is the kidney. If you want to knock a guy down kick his knee. And finally go for the groin whenever you get a chance." Noah backed off a little from the dummy, "Practice a few shots".

Jaune punched the dummy for a good 10 minutes till his arms started to get sore. Tired he stopped and looked over towards Noah who looked unimpressed.

"Jaune I am going to tell you this straight, when you punch someone it is gonna hurt. Remember that if you do get into a fight don't hold back, even if your body hurts keep punching. The first to hesitate loses." Noah got into a fighting stance, his fist raised, "Now fight me, don't hold back and use any dirty move you can think of."

Jaune looked over towards Neo who was staring off at her scroll, with a sigh he imitated Noah's stance and waited for something to happen. Counting the seconds in his head Jaune swore they stood looking at eachother for a good minute, then in a blink Noah dashed towards Jaune.

Reacting towards it, Jaune jumped back dodging Noah's left blow. Getting his footing back Jaune looked up to see a fist flying towards him. Unable to dodge Noah's fist, it collided with his nose causing him to fall on the ground.

With a loud thump Jaune could feel blood starting to run down his face. Groaning he got up and looked around him dazed. His eyes first set on Noah but then focused onto Neo who yawned in boredom. "Alright, that was a decent try. Why don't we try it again." Jaune's eyes stopped looking at Neo and went back to Noah. With a nod their fight started again.

"You sure you want to go another round Jaune? You kinda look like shit." Noah didn't show much emotion in his face but you could tell he was showing some sympathy to the now bruised and blooded face Jaune.

"I'm fine, I ain't stopping till I get one punch in." getting into a pretty pathetic stance, before he could charge however he felt a hard blow to the back. Hitting the ground a loud moan of pain came out of Jaune.

Something hard fell onto Jaune's back causing him to wince in pain, looking up he saw Neo's boot on his back. "What the fuck was that for?" Neo typed into her scroll then showed the screen to Jaune's face. **Listen up you idiot, you're basically fucked and you want to get even more fucked? Noah is gonna drop you off at your hotel, get some rest, and be prepared. Now relax.** Neo lifted her foot off of Jaune and disappeared in an instant.

Noah walked up to Jaune and helped pulled him up, throwing his arm around his neck. They slowly walked towards the street looking around for a taxi. The street was busy and people were staring at Noah and Jaune. They finally got a taxi to stop with the driver looking reluctant but drove the two anyway. Dropping off at Jaune's hotel he let Jaune walk the rest of the way.

Jaune slowly walked towards the desk to be greeted by the front desk once again. This time however the faunus was more worried, her face showing a mixture of sympathy and shock. The faunus signaled for a bellboy to come and help Jaune.

The hotel management tried to help Jaune and suggested to to call for an ambulance but he didn't want any. Jaune and the bellboy slowly shuffled down the corridor heading towards Jaune's room.

Once they got to the room Jaune gave the bellboy a tip and opened the door. He slowly walked towards the bed, turning his head he saw his beaten up face in the mirror. It was bruised with his left eye a bit swollen, he looked kinda like a monster. A sigh came out as he fell on the bed.

Getting up was definitely harder than falling down, his face was sore but luckily not majorly bruised anymore. Jaune guessed that his aura healed himself.

 **Hi everyone, sorry that all you get is a half written version for ch 2. I will be writing more work so stay in tune.**


End file.
